Como perder a un chico en diez días
by Soori90
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te mandarán hacer un reportaje sobre como perder a un chico en 10 días?¿Y si ese mismo chico hubiera hecho una apuesta en la que debería mantener a una chica durante varias semanas para que ella acabara enamorandose de él? NOTA INFORMATIVA
1. El reportaje

_**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que se encuentran en esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling. Excepto los que no conozcan que son invención mía._

_**Aclaraciones: **Este Fanfic está basado en la película con el mismo nombre. La pareja es Draco&Hermione. Es un UA._

_**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**_

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Como perder a un chico en 10 Días «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

**Capitulo 1.**** "El reportaje"**

**Lunes. 10:00 AM ---- Edificio de la revista "Glamour"(Sección de Belleza, Moda y Cotilleos) ----**

-Hermione!!ha llegado una carta para ti!!!-dijo su compañera de trabajo Luna Lovegood

-de quien es?-preguntó una chica castaña sin apartar la mirada del ordenador

-recuerdas el hombre ese que te ha estado coqueteando durante...buf! un mes???-dijo mientras rebuscaba entre sus papeles el sobre

-veamos...haber que es¡¡dámelo!!-dijo Hermione mientras Luna intentaba abrirlo antes, al final Hermione consiguió arrebatarle el sobre y lo abrió. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro

-que es??!!!-le preguntó Luna

-son entradas para el partido que se juega mañana a las diez de baloncesto, el partido mas esperado del año!!-dijo Hermione muy contenta

-venga vamos...si a ti no te gusta ese deporte-dijo Luna

-bueno, una vez que te regalan algo no puedes decir que no-dijo sonriendo coqueta-

¿vendrás conmigo verdad?

-bueno...esta bien, pero que sepas que voy en contra de mi voluntad-dijo Luna sonriente, lo cual era mentira porque a ella le encantaba el baloncesto

-buenos días-dijo una chica con rasgos asiáticos acercándose a las chicas-recordad que dentro de una hora habrá reunión del personal-dijo alejándose meneando descaradamente las caderas para atraer la atención del sector masculino.

-esa tía es una cerda, no la soporto-dijo Luna mirándola con rabia

-oh vamos, solo es una pobre chica que para lo único que sirve es para hacer los recados de la jefa, no sabe ni escribir la pobre-dijo Hermione restándole importancia al asunto.

-oye...? donde está Ginny?-preguntó Luna

-seguramente tendrá un mal día...mejor voy a buscarla a su casa...ves tu delante, ya te alcanzaremos-dijo Hermione cogiendo el bolso y las llaves de su coche.

-vale!!no tardéis, la reunión no tardará en empezar-dijo Luna

-ok!-dijo Hermione mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la salida del edificio

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Mientras tanto en una de las transitadas calles de Londres...un feroz atasco invadía media ciudad.

Un muchacho de no más de 22 años avanzaba entre los coches con su moto negra. Se detuvo delante de un enorme edificio y su aparcó su Ducati negra, se quitó el casco para rebelar un cabello rubio platino y unos ojos grises.

Una chica que pasaba por allí se fijó en él y sonrió

-hola Draco-dijo avanzando hacia el edificio sin mirar atrás

-buenos días Pansy-dijo Draco levantándose de la moto y acercándose a ella, se fijó en la revista que llevaba en su mano-¿que lees?

-oh, esto? unos artículos de la revista "Glamour",la revista mas vendida de todo el país, hay que saber que escribe nuestro enemigo no?-dijo Pansy-podrías ponerte al día-dijo estampándole la revista en el pecho. Draco se fijó en la portada.

-trucos para excitar? como ponerlo a 100?-dijo mirando la portada, miró a Pansy levantando una ceja-¿quieres que me lea esto?

-claro, no te vendría mal-dijo sonriendo coqueta

-hola chicos-dijo una joven pelirroja saliendo por la puerta del edificio

-hola Michelle-dijo la rubia

-nos vamos?-le preguntó a Pansy

-si, adiós Draco-dijo Pansy dándose la vuelta y marchándose junto con Michelle. Draco entró en el edificio

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Hermione esperaba a que Ginny abriera la puerta de su apartamento, tenía los brazos cruzados y movía el pie frenéticamente. Observó las blancas paredes del pasillo bufando, volvió a tocar el timbre, ya temía lo peor...estaba tardando demasiado, de pronto la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a una pelirroja en bata, despeinada y con los ojos rojos.

-hola-dijo intentando sonreír, pero le falló y se puso a llorar

-buenos días cielo-dijo Hermione abrazándola- venga, será mejor que te vistas y te arregles, hay reunión en pocos minutos-dijo Hermione empujando a Ginny hacia el dormitorio.

-me voy a meter en la cama, mi vida ya no tiene sentido-dijo metiéndose en la cama y tapándose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

-oh vamos Ginny!!-dijo Hermione quitándoselas y destapándola-tengo una cosita para ti, toma-dijo dándole un suéter azul-te resaltará el azul de los ojos.

Ginny comienza otra vez a llorar.

-levántate y andando, no querrás perder el empleo verdad?-preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado

-ohh, Hermione-dijo incorporándose y abrazándola, sus lágrimas mojaron el suéter de la castaña.

-¿cuanto estuviste saliendo con ese chico? ¿una semana? ¿dos?-preguntó

-tres semanas… y fueron las mejores de mi vida!!-dijo volviendo a llorar

-venga, ya verás como todo pasa, vístete!!-dijo levantándola-te espero dentro de 10 minutos entendido?!!-dijo señalándola con el dedo para después salir de la habitación.

-es...esta bien-dijo Ginny cogiendo el suéter que Hermione le había traído.

En diez minutos ya estaban las dos caminando hacia donde tenia aparcado el coche Hermione

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-buenos días-dijo Draco entrando en el despacho y dejando la cazadora en la percha

-buenos días-dijo su compañero de trabajo, Blaise Zabini

-algún trabajo nuevo Blaise?-preguntó Draco dejando el casco encima de la mesa

-pues si, ha llamado el señor Perkinson, dice que quiere que nuestra agencia le haga un reportaje, tratará sobre algo de unos diamantes...

-genial!!-dijo Draco-será mejor que me vista entonces... ¿donde está la camisa que dejé en mi taquilla?

-aquí-dijo tendiéndosela. Draco se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso lampiño. Algunas de las chicas que trabajaban allí se quedaron con la boca abierta

-entonces llama al señor Perkinson y dile que en media hora estaré allí para hablar-dijo Draco ajeno a lo que estaba provocando en la otra sala.

-malas noticias!!-dijo otro joven entrando en el despacho

-que pasa Theo?-preguntó Draco poniéndose la camisa

-el señor Perkinson le ha dado el reportaje a otra compañía-dijo el joven

-que!?-dijo Draco apareciendo por el cuello de la camisa todo despeinado-¿co… como?

-al parecer fue a pedírselo una chica muy guapa, y ya sabes como es Perkinson con las chicas que tengan buenas piernas y que sean guapas de cara.

-a no, ni hablar, ese reportaje será mío-dijo Draco saliendo disparado hacia la puerta ignorando de nuevo las miradas que le dedicaban el sector femenino.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Hermione y Ginny salieron del taxi, Ginny se miraba en un espejo para intentar tapar las ojeras que tenia.

En ese momento apareció Luna con unos cafés

-hola preciosa!!! tomad-dijo entregándoles los cafés

-bien que hora es?-preguntó Hermione

-quedan 10 minutos-dijo Luna consultando el reloj

-oh dios mío!! vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Hermione echando a correr hacia el edificio

Entraron en el ascensor, Ginny se puso otra vez a llorar.

-por qué me pasa a mi? con lo bonito que fue!!!cuando lo hicimos me puse a llorar!!!-dijo Ginny llorando desconsoladamente.

-pero...llorar de llorar?-preguntó Luna

-si...-dijo Ginny sonándose con un pañuelo. Hermione y Luna intercambiaron miradas

-venga preciosa!!ese tío era un autentico cabrón, tu ni caso!!-dijo Luna

-tienes razón...pero...¡¡no puedo dejar de llorar!!-dijo Ginny

-y hemos llegado, venga, tu sécate las lágrimas, ¡¡legamos tarde!!-dijo Hermione saliendo de ascensor y acercándose a una puerta.

Entraron y se sentaron en uno de los sofás que había en la sala. Segundos más tarde una mujer entró y se sentó en un sillón.

-hola preciosas- dijo con retintín- veamos...comenzamos por Candy, ¿como va tu reportaje?-preguntó la señorita Pernet

-muy señora, tengo planeado hacer...-dijo la chica comenzando a redactar su informe. Luna se acercó a Hermione.

-esta siempre está haciendo la pelota-dijo en un susurro. Así fueron pasando una a una hasta que le tocó a Hermione

-bien Hermione, cuéntanos que hay para este mes-preguntó

-verá...he estado trabajando en un articulo...pero es algo diferente, se trata de la rebelión de 198…

-no-dijo instantáneamente la jefa- Hermione, aquí escribimos sobre moda, cotilleos etc...no de política, cuando tengas una columna optativa podrás escribir sobre lo que quieras, mientras tanto escribirás sobre lo que yo quiera ¿entendido?-dijo Angeline Pernet

-si-dijo Hermione agachando la mirada

-y tu Ginny?- preguntó Angeline

-es que...no me he encontrado muy bien últimamente...-comenzó a explicar Ginny

-verá, es que su novio le ha dejado-dijo Luna

-oh no…-dijo Angeline-bueno, pero estás fantástica-dijo Angeline- podrías escribir un articulo sobre eso.

-pero...no creo que sea buena idea escribir un articulo sobre mi vida privada-dijo Ginny.

-Candy, hazlo tu- dijo Angeline

-no, por favor señorita Pernet-dijo Ginny intentando convencer a la jefa

-yo lo haré-dijo Hermione-si, no me mires así Ginny, tu podrías ser mi máxima inspiración-dijo Hermione mirándola

-para...?-preguntó Angeline

-fijaos en ella, es muy guapa y es una chica fantástica, pero tiene problemas para mantener la relación.

-si...continua-dijo Angeline rascándose el mentón

-no sabe lo que está haciendo mal, como mucha de nuestras lectoras-dijo Hermione-lo que me refiero es que yo podría salir con un chico y después alejarlo de mi haciendo exactamente lo que no se debe hacer, lo que hace Ginny-le manda una mirada de "lo siento", será una especie de diario, serán como consejos, pero al revés...-dijo mirando a Angeline

-lo que no hay que hacer-dijo Angeline sonriendo-me gusta!!-sonrió-Como perder a un chico en diez días...hazlo, bien continuemos, Jazmín?

-esto...-dijo Hermione-Angeline, por qué diez días?

-porque no son ni mucho ni poco, además, la edición se cierra en once días, dime Jazmín-dijo mirando a la chica que estaba a su derecha.

Hermione se quedó pensando y se fijo en Ginny

-gracias-le susurró por lo bajo. Hermione sonrió

La reunión terminó. Hermione y las chicas se fueron detrás de Angeline hacía la planta de abajo.

-señorita Pernet- preguntó una chica acercándose acompañada de otra

-si? ahh! mi cita de las 12

-si señora, somos Pansy y Michelle, encantadas-dijo la rubia estrechándole la mano a Angeline.

-bien, estas son Luna Lovegood moda y tendencias, Ginny Weasley salud y forma física y nuestra asesora particular, Hermione Granger-dijo señalándolas una por una

-he leído tu columna-dijo Pansy estrechándole la mano-¿en que trabajas ahora?

-en...-comenzó a decir Hermione

-como perder a un chico en diez días... será fabuloso!!-dijo Angeline llena de orgullo-bueno nosotras nos vamos a mi despacho, hasta luego chicas-dijo Angeline subiendo por las escaleras seguida de Pansy y Michelle

Hermione caminaba junto a Luna y Ginny

-y... ¿a quién elijo?-preguntó Hermione

-oh vamos Herm, todas sabemos que puedes conseguir al chico que quieras chasqueando los dedos-dijo Luna

-bueno, eso se soluciona saliendo esta noche a cenar las tres no?-dijo Ginny

-bien, a las 9 en mi casa!!-dijo Hermione subiendo a su coche

-hasta luego!!!-dijeron Luna y Ginny cogiendo un taxi

9:30. Caminando por la calle

-y como piensas hacerlo?-preguntó Luna

-pues esta noche me ligo a un chico y después le dejo, pan comido-dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta del local para pasar

Dentro del mismo local

-ese es-dijo Pansy a un hombre

-hola Draco ¿que haces aquí?-preguntó el señor Perkinson

-solo quiero hablar con usted, creo que yo debería de estar en esta reunión que se celebra aquí no?-preguntó Draco

-ya, pero tu vendes reportajes sobre deportes, yo busco sobre los diamantes, como vender diamantes a las mujeres.

-yo también puedo hacerlo...porque pienso que los diamantes son para toda la vida

-nosotras opinamos lo contrario-dijo Michelle

-creemos que si los diamantes son para todo el mundo pierden su valor-dijo Pansy mirando amenazadoramente a Draco.

-no está mal tu idea Draco, pero prefiero dejárselo a estas hermosas chicas

-el señor Perkinson tiene razón, nosotras lo haremos mejor...somos mujeres, sabemos lo que les gusta a ellas, lo siento Draco-dijo Pansy sonriéndole

-seguro que todas las mujeres de este local buscan eso, diamantes-dijo Michelle

-tiene razón, para vender diamantes se utilizan las mismas técnicas que para enamorar a un mujer-dijo Draco dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-una mujer deseosa quiere chocolate, una mujer enamorada, quiere diamantes-dijo Michelle

-por supuesto, pero yo no hablo de deseo, hablo de un sentimiento profundo, algo insensato como toallas con tu nombre o la intención de envejecer juntos, AMOR. Yo adoro a las mujeres, en serio, tengan cuarenta años o veinte. Tengo respeto a las mujeres, las escucho, puedo hacer el reportaje para las mujeres, para que compren los diamantes...-decía Draco

Entonces Pansy se fijó en alguien de entre la gente que había allí. Hermione Granger, la del reportaje de como perder a un chico en diez días -"perfecto"- sonrió

-que es lo que quieres conseguir? crees que puedes hacer que una mujer se enamore de un diamante...o de ti?-preguntó Pansy

-pues...de ambos-dijo Draco

-no seas chulo Draco- dijo el señor Perkinson

-no es chulería-dijo Draco- es seguridad.

Pansy sonrió.

-quisiera que hicieras una demostración-dijo Pansy

-claro-dijo Draco sonriéndole

-el domingo de la semana que viene habrá una recepción en el hotel Harliston. Si consigues llevar a una mujer enamorada el reportaje es tuyo. ¿Crees que ese día ya habrás conseguido enamorar a una mujer?

-en diez días?-preguntó Draco

-en diez días-dijo Pansy

-por supuesto

-bien, no quiero tenderte una trampa ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, voy a escoger a una mujer de este mismo local para que la conquistes.

-veamos...quien será la afortunada?-preguntó Draco girándose para observar la pista

-esa, la mujer del vestido gris, la castaña de sonrisa encantadora que está allí-dijo Pansy

-esa?-preguntó Michelle, esa era Hermione Granger, miró a Pansy y esta le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

Draco la observó.

-hecho-dijo girándose

-bien, si vas a la fiesta con una mujer que de verdad esté enamorada de ti, tendrás el reportaje.

-bien...

En la barra.

-chicas, creo que ya he encontrado al hombre-dijo Hermione

-si? quien?-preguntó Luna mirando a los hombres de alrededor

-ese de la barra, el del traje azul-dijo Hermione-allá voy, deseadme suerte!!-dijo avanzando hacia él.

-hola-dijo cuando se acercó a él

-hola!!!-dijo el joven

-me llamo Hermione, no eres de aquí verdad?-dijo comprobando el acento

-no, mi mujer y yo acabamos de llegar-dijo el chico sonriendo

-oh-dijo Hermione, se sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría

-hola cariño-una mujer morena se acercó a ellos

-hola, esta es Hermione-dijo el joven sonriendo

-encantada...-dijo la chica mirando a Hermione

-un placer, oh, perdonad, mis amigas me están llamando, adiós-dijo Hermione levantándose lo mas rápido que podía y dirigiéndose hacía sus amigas que la miraban con cara de "que había pasado"

Hermione se fue acercando pero alguien le impidió el paso

-hola-dijo una voz sexy y segura susurrándole esas palabras al oído.

_**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**_

_Hola!bueno pues aquí está el primer capitulo de este fic. Las que hayan visto la película verán que el principio se parece bastante al de la película, pero a medida que vayamos avanzando con la historia habrá cambios._

_Besitos y espero vuestros_

_REVIEWS!!!_

**Rianne**

_Publicado el 18-12-05_


	2. Comienza el juego

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Como perder a un chico en 10 Días «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

**Capitulo 2.**** "Comienza el juego"**

-hola-dijo Hermione.- "bueno...este tampoco está mal" -pensó mirándolo de arriba abajo. Rubio platino, ojos grises, sonrisa matadora y cuerpo de dios.- "perfecto"

-Hermione Granger-dijo estrechándole la mano

-Draco Malfoy-dijo estrechándole la mano

-que curioso-dijo Hermione

-si?

-tu nombre, es curioso. ¿Sin compromiso?

-por ahora ninguno, "vaya, si que va al grano", y tu?

-yo tampoco

-me extraña

-ummmm psicópata?-preguntó sonriente Hermione

-rara vez

-aja...

-interesante?

-es posible...-sonríe coqueta- "este ya está en el bote, es muy guapo, pero no tiene cerebro"

-tienes hambre?-pregunta mirándola

-como lo sabes?

-nos vamos????-pregunta- "esta ya está en el bote, es muy guapa, pero al parecer es como las demás"- pensó el albino

-ya???-pregunta, él asiente-de acuerdo, un segundo-dice acercándose a sus amigas

-te espero en la puerta-dice él

Hermione se acerca a Ginny y Luna que estaban en la barra bebiendo

-eh chicas! creo que ya tengo a uno-dice sonriente

-quien ,el que está casado?-pregunta Ginny

-no!! ese no...el que está esperando en la puerta, no, nos os giréis!-dice Hermione pero las dos amigas ya estaban mirando a la puerta

-el rubio platino????-pregunta Luna

-es realmente guapísimo-dice Ginny

-bueno, primero tengo que averiguar si funciona bien para el reportaje, si es de los que se comprometen...adiós amigo-dice Hermione, las dos chicas sonríen-que sepas que lo hago por ti, toma las llaves de mi coche-dice dándoselas a Ginny

-que tengas suerte!-dice Luna viendo como Hermione se encamina hacia el chico

-llámame!!-dice Ginny

-veo peligroooo, drama...drama...-dice Luna dándole un gran sorbo a su vaso.

Hermione se acerca a Draco, este le abre la puerta y ambos salen a la calle. Mientras dos personas miraban sonrientes la escena, Pansy y Michelle brindaron con la copa al ver a los dos jóvenes salir por la puerta.

-esto está ganado-dice Pansy

-si, has tenido una idea fantástica, nunca lo conseguirá ya que ella le dejara antes por lo del reportaje-dice Michelle, Pansy solo sigue sonriendo -"lo siento Draquito, los negocios son los negocios"

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Hermione sale con Draco del local

-"¿adonde me llevará?"

Se acerca al coche que estaba aparcado delante del pub pero...

-no, ven por aquí-dice Draco acercándose a su reluciente moto negra. Hermione se queda mirando la moto.

Draco se pone el casco negro, se sube a la moto y arranca, se gira para mirar a Hermione y sonriente le tiende un casco blanco.

-y a ti te toca llevar el casco ridículo-dice dándoselo, Hermione sonríe.

-¿ridículo?-dice inspeccionándolo.

-si, todos los que se lo ponen están ridículos-dice Draco mirándola. Hermione se pone el casco

-¿y bien?

-vaya, a ti te queda muy mono-dice Draco abrochándole bien el casco, Hermione sonríe

-"lo que decía, a este tío le pones carita de pena y se te pone a lamerte los zapatos"

-preparada para dejarte llevar, Hermione-dice Draco girándose para mirarla

-y tu estás preparado para dejarte llevar, Draco?-dice ella

-aaaaa por supuesto...-dice bajando la visera del casco y arrancando la moto

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-y que te parece?-pregunta Draco mientras ve a Hermione intentando romper con las pinzas la tenaza de una langosta

-el que, la comida o tú?-pregunta ella

-ambas-dice el dejando de comer y mirándola

-esto está delicioso-dice mirando la comida- y aún no lo he decidido-dice ella intentando romper la pinza de la cigala que ahora tenía en sus manos.

-aja... ¿te ayudo?-pregunta él llevándose un trozo de langosta a la boca

-si...podrías responder a unas cuantas preguntas-dice Hermione

-¿unas cuantas? eso es algo indefinido, te concedo tres- dice alzando tres dedos de su mano derecha

-¿como te ganas la vida?-pregunta ella

-soy publicista, me dedico a los artículos deportivos, ahora intento entrar en el mercado de la joyería-dice él cogiendo el vaso de vino tinto y dándole un sorbo-y tu a que te dedicas??

-trabajo en "Glamour"

-en la revista femenina mas moderna del país, ¿me equivoco?

-no

-impresionante, ¿fomentando la compra compulsiva para salvar el mundo?- dice sonriendo de lado.

Hermione se ríe.

-mira graciosillo, tengo un master de periodismo por la universidad de Columbia, mi jefa me adora, y si sigo haciendo lo que me pide pronto podré escribir sobre lo que quiera.

-¿sobre zapatos también?-dice Draco

-no-dice ella sonriendo

-touché, ¿así que crees que me tienes calado?

-no aún no, me falta una pregunta

-adelante

-verdadero o falso...-dice ella acercándose a él-todo vale en el amor y la guerra

Draco sonríe.

-Verdadero

Hermione le mira y le sonríe.

-buena respuesta

-buena pregunta

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-bienvenida-dice Draco abriendo la puerta de su casa, deja las llaves encima del recibidor y enciende las luces.

-vaya, bonita casa...-dice ella mirándolo todo-y muy ordenada...

-me gusta el orden... ¿te apetece una cerveza?

-bueno, vale, ¿puedo ir al baño

-si claro, está arriba, después del dormitorio

Hermione sube escaleras arriba. Una vez dentro del baño abre el espejo y se pone a mirar las cuchillas, la crema de afeitar. Saca el móvil del bolso y escribe el número de la pelirroja. No tardó ni dos tonos en contestar.

-Ginny no pienso acostarme con él-dice ella mientras se mira en el espejo

-eres una descarada...se nota que estas mintiendo-dice la voz de Ginny por el teléfono

-no...que no, yo se como mantener el control, no como una que conozco-dice ella sonriente mientras se gira y se pone a inspeccionar el cuarto de baño.

-eso me ha dolido-dice Ginny

Mientras tanto Draco en el piso de abajo pone música mientras va encendiendo unas velas.

-voy a colocarle el cebo-dice Hermione

-espera... ¿cuál es el cebo??

-yo soy el cebo Ginny

-ohhh!!!claro...claro y luego que???

Draco se acerca hacia la cocina pero de pronto se acuerda de algo.

-un diamante no es un rollo de una sola noche-dice acercándose a la música y apagándola, hace lo mismo con las velas que habían encendidas-un diamante es un compromiso a largo plazo- mira satisfecho el comedor.

-ahora no puedo hablar, tengo que colgar-dice Hermione en voz baja

-después me llamas!!!-le grita Ginny

-vale adiós-dice esta colgando

Hermione sale del baño para ver como Draco apagaba las velas del comedor. Este al verla salir sonrió, coge una cerveza y se la tiende.

-para ti-dice el brindando

-gracias- Hermione le da un sorbo. Se acerca a la cama y se tiende de lado en ella, con unas palmaditas en la colcha le indica a Draco que se recueste junto a ella.

Draco se aleja de ella y se sienta en una butaca que había en un rincón, ella niega con la cabeza y vuelve a darle palmaditas a la colcha, él se ríe y da unas palmaditas a la butaca que tiene a su lado. Hermione comienza a reírse.

-esta bien-dice dándose por vencida y levantándose de la cama para ir a sentarse a su lado. Le da un trago a la cerveza mientras Draco sonreí de medio lado

-"perfecto"

Hermione miraba a todo con desespero

-"es que este tío es de piedra o que!!?? cualquier chico se hubiera lanzado encima de una chica que le indica que se recueste en la cama con ella… bueno, situaciones drásticas medidas drásticas"

Hermione se da la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, le coge del cuello y le planta un beso. Draco al principio se deja llevar pero...

-"alto!!Draco paraaaaa!!!no tienes que ir tan deprisa!!!"

-espera..-dice apartándola-no vayamos tan rápido ¿de acuerdo?

-si…-dice ella quitando la mano de su cuello-si...-le da un sorbo a la cerveza. Draco la mira

-"no puedo..."-deja su botella en la mesa, coge a Hermione de la cintura y comienza a besarla.

-"pero este no quería ir despacio??"-Hermione responde al beso, Draco coge la botella de Hermione y la deja junto a la suya encima de la mesa sin dejar de besarla. Hermione se aparta para coger aire.

-vamos demasiado deprisa, tienes razón, es demasiado rápido-dice intentando deshacerse del brazo de Draco.

-de acuerdo-dice el con la cabeza inclinada. Hermione le mira a los ojos

-"tiene unos ojos preciosos..."

Y sin darle a su conciencia para pensar en lo que hace vuelve a poner el brazo de Draco en su cintura y le planta un beso no muy delicado. Draco la coge de la cintura y la levanta, Hermione aprovechando este gesto rodea la cintura de Draco con sus piernas y ambos se dejan caer en la cama.

-demasiado rápido-dicen ambos separándose

-"esto no está en los planes!!!!Hermione tonta, tonta!!"

-"respiraaaa!!respiraaa Draco!!!"

-si...

-sobre todo-dice ella entrecortadamente-quiero que me respetes

-te respeto-dice él mirándola

-bien

-también yo quiero tu respeto-dice él

-te respeto porque tu me respetas-dice muy segura de si misma

-respeto eso-dice sonriente

-bien

Draco se levanta despacio dejando espacio libre a Hermione para que se ponga en pie. Va hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla se gira hacia Draco.

-hasta la vista Draco-dice ella sonriendo coqueta y saliendo por la puerta

Draco sale al balcón y ve como Hermione va directa a un taxi.

Hermione se acercaba al coche sonriente, todo iba de maravilla.

-buenas noches Hermione Granger-dice la voz de Draco desde el balcón

Hermione se gira y mueve la mano despidiéndose

-ohhh, si señor, ya se está enamorando de mi-dice el sonriendo

-conseguiré que desees estar muerto-dice Hermione sin dejar de perder la sonrisa, se lleva la mano a sus labios y le manda un beso al aire-pobre chico-se gira y se acerca al taxi abriendo la puerta y entrando en él.

Draco se va hacia el aseo, no se percata del bolso negro que hay encima de la mesita de noche.

_**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**_

_Hola!!pues aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo de este fanfic. Creo que me a salido un poco corto, pero era la introducción, en el próximo capitulo empezará lo mas divertido._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis mandado, ahora os contestaré._

_**Rocio de Malfoy:**me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capi, espero que este también te haya gustado. Te recomiendo ver la película, es muy graciosa y divertida y me pareció buena idea basarme en la película para hacer este fic. Besos y gracias wapa!!_

_**L€N:** muchas gracias, has visto la peli entonces,a mi también me gusta muchísimo esta película la encuentro súper graciosa y divertida. Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capi. Muchos besos_

_**monik moony:** gracias, un besazo guapa, espero el capitulo te haya gustado_

_**margara:** muchas gracias, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo. muxos besos_

_**Zckpotter:** muchas gracias x el comentario, espero que el fic te guste, ya me comentaras que te pareció este capi. Un beso!_

_**Isa:** gracias x lo ánimos, espero que te guste el fic y el capitulo. Un besazo y un millón de graxias wapa_

_**analia:**__ la verdad es que no sabia si poner a Luna o a Ginny, pero al final me decidí a que Ginny fuera la patética :P. Gracias x el coment. Un beso!_

_**ross malfoy:**__ gracias wapisima x el ánimo. Espero que te guste el capi. A mi me encanta hacer fanfics basados en películas, es mi hobby :P_

_Besitos!!_

_Bueno no se cuando actualizaré así que por si acaso llego tarde:_

_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ 2006!!!GRACIAS X LOS COMENT Y EL APOYO, BESOS!!!_

**Rianne.**

_Publicado el 25-12-05_


	3. Cambios de personalidad

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Como perder a un chico en 10 Días «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

**Capitulo 3.**** "Cambios de personalidad"**

-de todas las mujeres que podrían haberme endosado, esta es la mejor, salir con ella va a ser pan comido-dice Draco entrando en su despacho

-mejor porque eso supone nueve días más de los que has estado con cualquier otra chica-dice Zabini

-por eso no entre a matar inmediatamente-dice el revisando el correo-me lo tomo con mucha calma, es un como una maratón.

-ahhhh, diez días es una maratón?-dijo Theodore

-bueno, mas bien parecen los tres mil metro valla, solo os digo que ya está contra las cuerdas

-creo que estamos abusando del deporte-dice Zabini mirando como Draco tira el correo sobre la mesa y se sienta en su sillón. Observa entonces un bolso encima de la mesa de Draco-¿es este?-pregunta

-aquí lo tenemos

-¿has mirado dentro?

-no

-¿tu ética te impide mirar dentro del bolso de una mujer?- coloca a lado una lámpara e ilumina el bolso con l foco.

-si, supongo que si, el bolso de una mujer es su fuente secreta de poder-lo señala- ahí dentro hay cosas extrañas de las que nosotros, los hombres, no debemos saber nada

-ha no ser que ella dejara el bolso a propósito para asegurarse de que la llamabas al día siguiente-dice Zabini sentándose en una silla al lado de Draco.

-aja...es lista la muy pícara

Theo, harto de esperar se levanta y tira el bolso al suelo

-ohhh, lo siento, que torpe soy

-no importa, tendremos que recogerlo-dice Draco sin importarle ya que a él también le picaba la curiosidad por saber que había dentro del bolso. Todas las cosas que esparcieron por el suelo. Recogieron poco a poco observándolo todo detenidamente.

-vaya, vaya...mira lo que tenemos aquí-dice Zabini sacando un par de papeles de dentro del bolso que al parecer no se habían salido.

-son...entradas para el partido de los Nicks de esta noche...-dice Draco mirándolas con la boca abierta.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-Hermione, ha llegado un envío para ti-dice Cho, la asiática, desde la puerta

Por la escalera bajan tres hombres con enormes ramos de rosas blancas. Todas las chicas de allí ahogaron una exclamación.

-oh dios mío, Hermione!!-dice Ginny acercándose. Luna la mira sombrada-espera...-dice parando al primer hombre y leyendo la tarjeta- cien veces...-coge la segunda- mas hermoso-coge la tercera-que cien rosas blancas...

Hermione sonríe.

-tiene estilo...-dice Luna cogiendo uno de los ramos

-el chico trabaja en publicidad...-dice restándole importancia-no puede evitarlo

-significa que está coladito??-pregunta Luna llevándose el ramo a la nariz y oliendo las rosas.

-significa que ha encontrado las entradas...-dice sonriendo y observando los tres ramos.

-dejaste las entradas en el bolso?-pregunta Ginny mientras le firmaba el papel a uno de los hombres de la entrega

-si

-creo que cada uno estáis en la otra punta de un campo de baloncesto.

Suena el teléfono de Hermione.

-Hermione Granger-dice Hermione descolgando el teléfono y al mismo tiempo dándole al manos libres.

-¿como estás preciosa?-pregunta la sensual voz de Draco desde el otro lado, él también enchufa el manos libres.

-adivina...estoy pasando una vergüenza enorme por unas rosas blancas-claramente, Hermione mentía ya que miraba a sus amigas con una sonrisa pícara.

-no es nada...anoche lo pasé de maravilla-se oía la voz de Draco a través del manos libres. Hermione rió-por cierto...tengo tu bolso-dijo como de casualidad. Hermione le envió una mirada intensa a Ginny y Luna, estás se miraron entre si.

-ohhh ,ya lo se...no se como pude olvidármelo-dijo Hermione. Ginny la miró con una cara como diciendo "ya...claro"

-supongo que lo necesitarás, como el dinero, el maquillaje y las entradas para el partido de esta noche.

-lo veis-les dijo a sus amigas moviendo los labios, sin pronunciar palabra- diría que has estado revolviendo mi bolso, Draco.

Draco desde su despacho miró a Zabini que estaba escuchando la conversación

-de ninguna manera... Blaise Zabini, mi compañero que es un manazas y lo ha tirado sin querer-le da una patada a la pierna

-ayy!!esto...claa...aro si, soy muy torpe-dice Zabini frotándose la pierna

Hermione iré.

-esta bien, pero lo siento, voy a ir al partido con otra persona-dice mirando a Luna

-ya no... además, crees que te dejaste el bolso en mi casa por casualidad???nooo, subconscientemente te mueres de ganas de invitarme al partido. Creo que tus deseos interiores son muy peligrosos, princesa.

-ese rollo psicológico te funciona con alguien?

-no lo se...dímelo tu

-que mala eres Hermione-dijo Ginny murmurándolo

-esta bien, quedemos en la novena avenida, a las siete y media. Se puntual.

Draco hizo un gesto de victoria a Zabini

-allí estaré. Adiós

-Adiós

Draco cuelga y se dirige a Zabini

-así es como se hace-dice Draco mirando a sus dos compañeros.

-así es como se hace-dice Hermione guiñándoles el ojo a las chicas.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Hermione y Draco se encontraba viendo el partido, levantados. Todo el público abucheaba al árbitro.

-al parecer quieres que ganen!!-gritaba Draco

-el año pasado eras una mierda y este año lo eres aún mas-le gritaba Hermione

La multitud estaba bastante enfadada con la última jugada.

Draco se queda mirando a Hermione.

-que he dicho!?-grito Hermione, Draco sonrió

El partido se detuvo

-venga, en la próxima ha ganar-dice Draco mientras se sentaba y Hermione le imitaba

Una música comenzó a sonar dentro de la sala y en la pantalla grande comenzaron a aparecer parejas que estaban en esa misma sala, el titulo era "Kiss Me" y tal como lo pedía la canción a cada pareja que le tocaba salir se tenía que besar

-mira!!-dijo Hermione señalando a la pantalla donde una pareja de ancianos se besaban.

-somos nosotros!-dijo Draco mirando la pantalla

En efecto, Hermione y Draco estaban saliendo por la pantalla. Hermione se toca con un dedo la mejilla dándole a entender que la besara ahí, pero Draco le gira la cabeza y la besa en la boca. La sala aplaudió y silbó.

Se separaron riendo, chocaron las manos al mismo tiempo que el partido continuaba

Draco se levanta junto al resto de la multitud

-venga a ganar!!

Hermione se queda sentada...le mira a él y entonces sonríe como una vampiresa.

-"ahora...que empiece de verdad el partido"-pensó. Iba a comenzar a ahuyentarle...

-Draco...

-dime-dice sin dejar de mirar el partido

-Draco, tengo mucha sed...puedes ir a por un refresco??

Draco sin dejar de mirar el partido le responde.

-solo quedan un minuto y medio para que se acabe el partido...espera a que se acabe

-tengo mucha sed...-dice mirándolo con carita de pena-bueno da igual...iré yo

-no, déjalo, ya voy yo-dice dándose la vuelta

-sin hielo Draco!!!

Draco sale de la fila en donde estaban y se dirige a toda prisa hacía el puesto de refrescos

-rápido, una coca-cola, sin hielo, pequeña-dice sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pequeña pantalla que tenían los vendedores

-marchando...esto lo quería con o sin hielo??

-sin hielo-dice Draco poniéndose nervioso

-quiere este vaso u otro mas pequeño???

-quiero ese-dice señalándolo

-sabe que por un poco mas puede llevarse...

-quiero este! quédese con el cambio-dice perdiendo la paciencia y saliendo a toda pastilla en dirección a la sala. Hermione se sorprende cuando ve llegar a un sofocado Draco todo despeinado

-aquí tienes tu refresco-dice dándoselo

Hermione da un sorbo, mira el interior del vaso y sonríe, después se dirige a Draco

-no es light,

-qué??-pregunta Draco absorto en el partido

-Draco la coca-cola no es light...-le mira con carita de cordero degollado-por favor...tengo mucha sed

Draco resignado da media vuelta y vuelve ha salir de la sala dejando a una Hermione sonriente y bebiendo de su vaso.

Draco corre por el pasillo.

-5, 4, 3,!!! tira!!!!-grita Hermione desde la sala

-2, 1!!!SI!!!!-grita la multitud

Draco aparta de un empujón al vendedor para intentar ver la jugada pero ya era demasiado tarde. La gente comienza a salir de la sala y Draco se resigna solamente a aplaudir, algo cabreado observa a la gente que sale sonriente

-realmente ha sido un partido increíble-dice Hermione mientras caminaban por las afueras del estadio-nunca había visto un final tan apasionante en mi vida

-vaya...yo tampoco-dice entre dientes Draco

-ehh!!-dice Hermione intentando para un taxi-lastima que te lo perdieras-dice mientras abre la puerta.

-si...una lastima-dice acercándose a Hermione que le esperaba con la puerta abierta

-en fin...eres tan bueno como pareces-dice mirándole, Draco solo mira al techo del taxi

-no-dice negando y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, ella sonríe

-yo tampoco-dice dándose la vuelta para meterse en el taxi-oh, ten-dice dándole el vaso vacío de coca-cola. El taxi se puso en marcha y poco a poco se fue alejando

Draco solo mira el vaso...

-pero...no la quería light???-se pregunta dándose la vuelta para irse a su casa

_**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**_

_Espero que os haya gustado, menudo cambio de ser de ella no???, mira que hacerle eso a Draco en medio de la final. Siento que sea tan corto, pero tiene que se así si quiero hacer que cada capitulo sea un día en la película. Muchos besitos, aquí van las respuestas a los reviews, como siempre sois las mejores y con vuestro reviews me animáis a seguir haciendo mis fics!!_

_GRACIAS!_

_Rocio de Malfoy:__ Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, me alegra que te gustara el anterior capitulo. Besitos wapa!!_

_Isa:__ Jejeje, a mi también me hizo mucha gracia lo del respeto. Intentaré cambiar algunas cosillas para que no sea exactamente como la película . Gracias como siempre wapa!!_

_Jean Potter Radcliffe:__ Muchas gracias por los ánimos, al parecer hay bastante gente que ha visto la película pero es que a mi me encanta y me parecía gracioso hacerlo de esta pareja . Gracias wapa!!_

_AnItA RaDcLiFfE:__ A mi también me encanta esa película, me alegra que te gustarán. Besitos!!_

_Anitta Felton:__ Si que trata sobre la película con el mismo nombre, es muy graciosa por eso la hice sobre esta pareja, también para cambiar que siempre es lo mismo...quería hacer algo distinto. Me alegra que te gustara y te recomiendo que veas la película . Bexitos!_

_GRACIAS A TODAS!!!HASTA LA PROXIMA, UN BESO DE:_

**Rianne.**

_Publicado el: 11-01-05_


	4. La princesa Dracky

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Como perder a un chico en 10 Días «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

**Capitulo 4.**** "La princesa Dracky"**

-pero venga señores!!somos una compañía publicitaria, todo esto no son mas que chorradas-dice el señor Perkinson tirando unos papeles sobre la mesa

Toc,Toc...

-adelante-dice el jefe bufando

-señor... Malfoy… tiene una llamada

-que me llame mas tarde...-dice sin prestar atención

-señor...es Hermione

Todos los de la sala miraron a Draco, este, resignado pidió que pasaran la llamada al teléfono de dentro.

-diga????-preguntó descolgando

-soy yoooooooo-dice la voz de Hermione... ¿era él o tenía la voz cambiada? tenía un tono demasiado meloso y cursi.

-estoy en una reunión muy importante...-mirando a todos los presentes

-te hecho de menos Dracky bubububububu-Hermione desde la otra línea miraba a sus amigas que se estaban riendo por lo bajo. Ella les lanzó una mirada juguetona.

-yo también te hecho de menos

-¿esta noche estás ocupado?

Draco mira a su jefe, este le hace una señal que dice claramente que descuelgue

-no, que va... ¿por qué no vemos una peli?

-una peli?! elijo yo?¿?¿?!!!!!-la voz de Hermione sonaba a falsa emoción, Draco no le daba importancia.

-si, si, claro

-es estupendo!!! te llamo luego

-de acuerdo, adiós

-adiós

Draco cuelga y se queda un momento mirando el teléfono

-"¿esa mujer con voz de psicópata era la Hermione sexy que conocí?

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

En el cine Draco y Hermione veían tranquilamente la película. En ella se podía apreciar a un hombre en su afán por recuperar a su hijo perdido

-siempre he querido un hombre como ese en mi vida...-dice Hermione mientras comía de una bolsa de palomitas-es mi película favorita

-y la mía-dice Draco

-shhhh

Hermione se queda mirando la bolsa de las palomitas y sonríe malignamente

-"bien...volvamos al plan"

-¿en que estás pensando?-pregunta mirándole

-en que ahora viene lo mejor de la película

-ejeeeem-seguía la misma voz de antes

-si, pero en algo estarás pensado-pregunta coqueta

Draco niega con la cabeza- me gusta la peli-dice señalándola, coge un par de palomitas de la bolsa de Hermione y sigue viendo la película.

-supongo que tienes la mente totalmente en blanco...-dice sarcástica-¿quien es ella?

Draco la mira confundido.

-¿quien es quien?

-la chica en la que estás pensando-pregunta Hermione con el ceño fruncido

-no oigo la peli-otra vez la misma voz de antes

-no pienso en ninguna chica...

-ohhh, por favor no puedes pasarte dos horas mirando a la actriz de la película sin pensar en otra chica.

-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

-vale, quieres saber en que estoy pensando???

Hermione asiente

-estoy pensando en lo preciosa que eres, eso es lo que estoy pensando. Ahora veamos la película, es lo mejor de ella-dice señalándole y acomodándose en el asiento.

-ayyyyy!!!!Dracky!!!!-exclama Hermione con voz algo fingida-eres increíble... me encanta compartir esto contigo

-si-dice el

-no oigo ni veo nada-dice la voz

Hermione ya harta se gira y ve a un enorme hombre sentando detrás de ellos.

-oiga quiere callarse!!! como mi novio se enfade se levantará y le partirá la cara-dice Hermione enfadada. Draco se giró observando con los ojos como platos al hombre y a Hermione. Este se giró hacia el platino y le gritó.

-la próxima vez que saques a tu novia a la calle ponle un bozal

-que??!!!!-exclama indignada Hermione-que ha dicho!!! tienes que hacer algo??!!

-sal fuera-dice el enoooorme hombre levantándose del asiento y saliendo al pasillo

Draco suspira resignado y se levanta.

-oiga, si quiere decirme esas cosas a mi, adelante y lo discutiremos...pero a una señora.

-Draco...Draco-dice Hermione saliendo también por la puerta, le coge por los hombros y le da la vuelta-es enorme.

-tranquila, no pienso pelearme con él, pero te debe una disculpa-dice girándose sin darse cuenta del enorme puño que venia a hacia su cara, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el puño le da de lleno estampándolo contra la pared.

-ahora volveré ahí dentro y espero poder ver bien "Algo para recordar"-dice el hombre pegándole un sorbo a su bebida y entrando otra vez a la sala.

Hermione se arrodilla al lado de Draco y hace que este apoye la cabeza en su pecho.

-cabrón-masculla Draco tocándose la cara

-Draco, te duele? debería llevarte a un hospital-dice Hermione mientras le apartaba el pelo platino para verle la cara-perdón...-dice Hermione girándose

-ahh, ahh, ahhh-dice Draco

-perdona...perdona...no me muevo

-ummmmm, que reconfortable...me siento protegido

Hermione mira hacia bajo donde Draco se estaba restregando sobre ella cual gatito

-Draco!!!!estás bien!!para, para..!!!-dice apartándolo y levantándose, le tiene la mano a Draco para que se levante mientras este sigue riéndose

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-ufff, que mala pinta que tiene eso Draco-dice Zabini mientras observa el rostro de Draco al día siguiente.

-tampoco fue tan malo, el hecho de que me pegaran es lo de menos, pero que ella se quedara cuidándome no estuvo nada mal-dice mientras le da un bocado a su bocadillo

-quieres que te grabe el partido de esta noche?-pregunta Zabini

-no hace falta, hoy voy a ver el partido sentando en mi casa, cómodo y calentito

-como te las apañaras?-pregunta Zabini

-fácil, ¿cual es el golpe de gracia? cocinar... a las mujeres le va el rollo ese del hombre cocinero

-así que vas a guisar?

-eso es-sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras entraba en la oficina.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-siempre se olvidan de ponerle lo más bueno a los bocatas-dice Hermione mirando su bocata.

-no puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Draco-dice Luna mientras le da un sorbo a su taza de café.

-bah, que inconsciente...aunque he de admitir que también fue adorable

-estás saliendo con él o estás pensando en adoptarle?-pregunta Ginny sentada encima de la mesa observando su bocata.

-Hermione...me ha encantado el borrador del articulo-dice Angeline asomando la cabeza por el despacho.

-gracias Angeline-dice Hermione intentando que no se le saliera la lechuga por la comisura de la boca.

-cuando volverás a verle??-pregunta haciendo caso omiso de la lechuga furtiva

-es...esta...noche-Hermione intentaba vocalizar-re...resulta que me ha invitado a cenar

-perfecto...espero que todo vaya sobre ruedas, tengo una corazonada...-dice marchándose

-no soporto cuando aparece así de repente-dice Ginny

-lo he oído todo...por cierto Hermione, esta noche...bocados mas pequeños-dice Angeline sonriendo y marchándose.

-oh dios...será metiche!!!!-dice Ginny indignada

-es imposible comer tranquila aquí-dice Luna. Hermione sonríe mientras le da otro enooorme bocado a su bocadillo.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Toc,Toc

-adelante, está abierto-dice Draco mientras remueve una olla de la que salía un delicioso olor.

-hooolaa-dice Hermione asomando la cabeza por la puerta y llevando consigo una caja

-espero que tengas hambre nena-dice Draco aún sin voltearse y cortando unos filetes-esta noche habrá un festín!

Hermione entra al comedor y se fija en la mesa, elegantemente adornada y puesta

-ohhh, Dracky que detalle!!-dice Hermione coqueta

-sírvete vino...cenamos en cinco minutos y el partido empieza dentro de ocho-dice Draco orgulloso de su exacta calculación del tiempo

-estupendo!! me muero de hambre!!-dice Hermione entrando al dormitorio y dejando la caja sobre una mesa, de ella comienza a sacar peluches y un pequeño helecho, coge una manta rosa con bordados florales y la coloca sobre la colcha de la cama y colocando los peluches encima de ella.

Mientras, Draco comienza a repartir la cena en platos

Hermione, en el baño, comienza a decorarlo a su gusto poniendo una alfombra rosa en el suelo, unas florecitas debajo del espejo...

La castaña miraba los discos en el comedor mientras tarareaba la canción puesta.

-nos quedan dos minutos antes de que empiece el partido-dice Draco contento y sirviéndose vino en una copa, entonces se fija en el edredón rosa de la cama...los peluches sobre ella...una foto firmada por la mismísima Hermione en la mesita del comedor, peluches en el sofá.

-vaya, parece que te has traído muchas cosas... ¿qué es eso?-pregunta mientras mira en la caja.

-es un helecho pequeño...he pensado que podríamos criarlo juntos como si fuera nuestro hijo, será el helecho del amor-dice Hermione sonriente. Draco intentaba sonreír.

-"esta chica es una psicópata!!!!!!"

-el partido!!-dice Hermione mientras se sienta en una de la sillas.

-bien... aquí tenemos la especialidad de Draco Malfoy, filetes de ternera con glaseado de fresas-dice mientras destapa la tapa y deja a la vista el manjar. Hermione, sin que Draco lo note, sonríe como una vampiresa, ve como Draco le pone su ración, entonces pone su mejor cara. Draco lo nota.

-eh...que te pasa??-pregunta

-es maravilloso...

-gracias-dice Draco sin saber que mas añadir -"esta llorando por esto...?"

-tu eres maravilloso...todo lo que has hecho-comienza a llorar -ojala comiera carne!!!

Draco se queda estupefacto.

-Mary tenia un corderito...un corderito-comienza a llorar desconsoladamente y se tapa la cara con las manos, detrás de ellas, Hermione sonreía.

Draco deja las pinzas sobre la mesa y resopla.

-quieres llevártelo antes de que vomite...-hace ademán de vomitar

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-esto es para los conejos...-dice Draco sentado en una mesa de un bar mientras removía con asco su plato lleno de cosas verdes y blancas.

Hermione se sienta en una de las sillas.

-como te encuentras?

-bueno...solo ha sido un corte de digestión nada mas-dice llevándose una mano a la barriga

-disculpe-pregunta Draco mirando a una camarera con cara de malas pulgas-sabe como va el partido?

-tengo yo cara de saberlo?-pregunta mirándole con mala cara

-desde luego que no...-dice volviendo la vista a su plato

-se encuentra usted bien?-pregunta la camarera a Hermione que tenia una mano en la boca.

-mi novio piensa que estoy gorda!!!!!-exclama tirando el tenedor sobre la mesa y manchando la camisa de Draco con la extraña comida, este la mira anonadado. La camarera con la boca abierta, le echa una feroz mirada a Draco.

-no creo que estés gorda-dice Draco mirando a Hermione

-tengo que ir al servicio-dice levantándose rapadamente y yendo hacia los lavabos

-no creo que este gorda!-dice mirando a la camarera y a todas las mujeres del bar que le miraban con miradas asesinas.

Hermione en su camino a los lavabos se mete detrás de una cortina

-como va el partido??-le pregunta a los cocineros mientras coge un kebab de carne que le tendía uno de ellos

-no muy bien...-dice uno de ellos

-recuperad el balón!!!-grita Hermione en el interior de las cocinas

Mientras, Draco, tomaba pequeños sorbos del vaso de agua mientras intentaba no centrar su atención las asesinas miradas que aún le echaban bastantes chicas del lugar

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-ha estado bien no??-pregunta Hermione mientras Draco tiraba los cascos en el sofá e iba corriendo hacia el mando de la tele.

-las 11:20...hora de los deportes-dice Draco mientras giraba la tele e intentaba sentarse en el sofá sin apartar la vista de la televisión. Hermione le miraba.

-lamento que te lo hayas perdido-carita de niña buena

-vamos... vamos...-dice Draco con los dientes apretados

-no puedo creer que falle ese tiro-dice Hermione sin prestar atención

-y entonces Jraven falla el tiro...-dice el presentador del programa

-como sabias que iba a fallarlo??-pregunta Draco aun si apartar los ojos de la tele. Hermione abre los ojos.

-...pues...porque siempre...falla desde ahí-dice moviendo nerviosamente las manos

-bueno...-dice apagando la tele-Jraven nunca falla desde ahí

Hermione, viéndolo todo perdido, pone una mano sobre la pierna de Draco y después, rápidamente s monta sobre él.

-pregúntale a la princesa Manuelita si quiere salir a jugar????!!- dice mientras le desabrocha la camisa.

-quien es la princesa Manuelita???

Hermione señala la parte inferior del pantalón, Draco la mira aterrorizado.

-"le ha puesto nombre a mi...!!!???la princesa Manuelita!!!!???"

-pero por qué la princesa Manuelita???

-pequeñita o grande!!!no lo sabemos!!!-dice Hermione sonriendo juguetonamente mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso desnudo de Draco.

-espera nena, espera-dice levantándose del sofá-no puedes llamar a mi miembro princesa Manuelita...

-si que puedo-dice Hermione mientras coge uno de los numerosos peluche que había en el sofá y poniendo morritos

-si le pones nombre, tendría que ser mas masculino

Hermione se lleva un dedo al mentó, entonces sonríe y exclama

-se llamará princesa Dracky entonces!!! dile a la princesa Dracky que salga!!-dice acercándose peligrosamente a Draco

-creo que no saldrá debido a la reciente humillación

-ops...entonces será mejor que me vaya-dice Hermione mientras le toca la punta de la nariz con un dedo y se da la vuelta.

-cuida del helecho del amor cariño-dice mientras le lanza unos besos al aire y sale de la casa cerrando la puerta.

Draco coge uno de los peluches del sofá y comienza a estrangularlo furiosamente para después estamparlo contra una de las paredes.

Hermione mientras tanto esperaba sonriente a que llegara el ascensor. Un sonido hizo que saliera de su trance y entrara dentro, aprieta el numero cero pero antes de que se cerraran del todo las puertas, una mano lo impide. La cabeza de Draco aparece por entre las puertas.

-podemos vernos mañana?-pregunta intentando sonreír

-en serio??-dice Hermione sin creérselo

-claro...

-bien, te llamare!!!

-de acuerdo-dice soltando las puertas y estas terminan de cerrarse

-que!!!???como es posible!!!-exclama Hermione- como es posible que después de eso aun quiera verme!!!

_**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**_

_Hola!!!que os ha parecido????la princesa Dracky xD!!me reí un montón en esa parte!!_

_Ahora las contestaciones a los reviews:_

_**Jean Potter Radcliffe:**__siento muxo, muxo la tardanza pero el ordenador me lo borró todo..estuve a punto de tirarlo por la ventana...muchísimas gracias por el reviews ¡¡bexitos!!_

_**nasvet way:**__ muxas gracias por el reviews wapisima!!!un besazo enorme.Cuidate!_

_**Isa:**__ jejejeje,esta parte también en muy divertida, la de la princesa Dracky . Muxas gracias por el review wapa!!!_

_**AnItA RaDcLiFfE:**__a mi también me encanta esta pareja. Siento la tardanza por el capitulo y espero no tardar tanto en el próximo. Cuídate y gracias!!!_

_Muchísimas gracias!!Espero vuestro reviews con ainco .Bexitooooooooooooooooooooos!!_

**Rianne**

_Publicado el: 04-02-06_


	5. Pesadilla

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Como perder a un chico en 10 Días «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

**Capitulo 5.**** "Pesadilla"**

-Haber pensemos un sinónimo para los diamantes...-dice Draco llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Zabini consultaba el diccionario

-destello? brillantina?-pregunta pasando las hojas. Draco bufa levantándose del sillón

-vamos a descansar...¡¡esa mujer me esta volviendo loco!!-exclama mientras le da un puñetazo a la pared

-¿que mujer? ¿Hermione o Manuelita?-dice riéndose. Draco le lanza una mirada fulminante-no decías que después del partido era buena?

-esa es la Hermione buena!!la sexy, divertida y dulce Hermione!!! ahora hablo de la Hermione mala...es como una especia de heidi pero borracha-dice haciendo una mueca mientras se sirve café en un vaso.

-a lo mejor sufre de doble personalidad-dice Blaise mientras se recuesta en la pared

-esta claro que domina la mala...

-solo tienes que aguantarla cinco días mas

-menos mal...

-bizcochito!!!!!-exclama una voz melosa desde la puerta. Draco se atraganta con el café. Hermione aparece en la sala vestida completamente de rosa.

-Hermione!! ahora mismo hablábamos de ti-dice Draco fingiendo una sonrisa-¿que tal cariño?-dice dándole un leve beso en los labios

-hola-dice coquetamente

-este es Blaise-dice señalando al moreno que sonreía malignamente

-ohhh, cierto Dracky Pooh me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti-dice Hermione sonriendo.

-si...Dracky Pooh también me ha hablado maravillas de ti

-ohhhh-suspira Hermione mirando a Draco-que detalle ¡¡eres un sol!!mira lo que he comprado para los dos!!!!-exclama dejando su bolso sobre la mesa, dentro de él se encontraba el perro mas feo que el platino hubiera visto nunca, era una mezcla de rata sin pelo y perro atropellado.

-vaya...-dice Draco mirando asombrado al bicho-"siempre pensé que los perros eran monos"

-que...mono-dice Zabini sonriendo desde la pared y mirando burlonamente al perro que caminaba felizmente por la mesa.

-¿que raza es?

-es un chino crestado por supuesto!!!-exclama Hermione sonriente

-pero es un perro verdad?-pregunta acercándose al perro, este le ladra

-cariño no hieras los sentimientos de Dracky

-¿Dracky?-pregunta Zabini

-claro!!!!-dice sonriendo Hermione, Zabini miraba a Draco que estaba pálido como la cera.

-mira lo que te he traído!!!-exclama sacando una chaqueta de cuadros marrones del bolso

-"por dios...mas cosas no"-pensaba lastimeramente Draco-es...muy...bonita, gracias-dice acercándose para darle un beso pero Hermione se echó hacia atrás

-pruébatela!!pruébatela!!-dice dando saltitos

-eso Draco, pruébatela-dice Blaise mientras se sirve un poco mas de café. Draco resoplando se la pone, Hermione sonríe mientras le abrocha los botones de la camisa

-estas estupendo!!vamos a ser una familia muy, muy feliz!!-dice como si tal cosa dejando a Draco con los ojos abiertos como platos-los tres solitos-se recuesta en el pecho de Draco mientras observaba a Dracky caminar por la mesa...-¿es macho verdad?

-es un ejemplar precioso-dice Zabini mientras observaba al perro

Entonces súbitamente Hermione se lanza sobre Draco dándole besos por toda la cara y revolviéndole el pelo.

-esto...Hermione, yo también me alegro de verte...-dice Draco intentado apartarla. Un sonido los sacó de sus pensamientos. Dracky esta haciendo pipí sobre la mesa de madera de Draco.

-es que aún no está adiestrado...¡¡ven rey del Pipito!!-le dice mientras el perro se acercaba a ella moviendo el rabo contento

-oh no...mi mesa-gimotea Draco llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-bueno...os doy mi enhorabuena mi pequeña familia del bosque encantado-dice Blaise sonriente. Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa juguetona-un placer Hermione pero tenemos que hacer mucho trabajo.

-adiós Blaise!!!ven Dracky-coge al perro en brazos...-mira...le gustas-le dice a Draco, este le toca la cabeza cariñosamente.

-que bonito collar de perlas, parecer el faraón

-cariño solo son piedras escarchadas-dice Hermione mirando al perro

-escarchadas?-pregunta Draco levantando una ceja

-si...me voy!!! adiós amor mío!!!-grita agitando la mano y saliendo por la puerta dejando a Draco de pie pensativo

-escarchadas...me gusta

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Draco entra en la sala donde su jefe hablaba con sus compañeras

-escarchadas...-les dice haciendo que los presentes le miraran

-¿como dices?-pregunta el señor Perkinson

-el nombre para la campaña, Escárchate

-me gusta...tiene algo-dice el jefe mientras se acariciaba el mentón

-como se te ha ocurrido?-pregunta Pansy

-me lo ha dicho la mujer que se está enamorando locamente de mi-dice Draco sonriente. Pansy y Michelle sonrieron.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Draco abrió la puerta de su casa con dificultad. Llevaba a Dracky en una mano y la otra completamente llena de bolsas de la compra. Las dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina. Se acercó al contestador y apretó un botón que parpadeaba...Hermione le había dejado unos diez mensajes.

Draco abrió una botella de cerveza y le puso un poco a Dracky en su bol. La puerta sonó.

-¿quien es?-pregunta Draco

-soy yo amor!!!-dice una voz cantarina. Draco corre a abrir la puerta. Una Hermione sonriente entra en el apartamento-se me ha ocurrido una idea loca!!mira, he utilizado el programa photoshop, e cogido nuestras caras y las he juntado para ver como serán nuestros hijos-se acerca a la mesa y deja el álbum de fotos sobre ella.

Draco da un largo sorbo a su cerveza, no le hacia gracia ese álbum.

-no quieres ver a nuestros hijos-pone cara lastimera

-no...no tenemos hijos-dice intentado que no se pusiera a llorar de nuevo. Hermione agacha la cabeza mirando al suelo. Falló, Hermione comenzó a llorar. Draco se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-veras Hermione...nena...no quería ser tan brusco...no quería decir eso-dijo Draco acercándose a ella-venga enséñamelo, enséñamelo-dice sentándose en la mesa, Hermione le imitó aún sollozando.

-no tenemos hijos!!!no quieres verlos!!!-le reprocha

-claro que si nena-llevándose una mano a la cabeza de nuevo y mirándola lastimeramente. Hermione asiente y abre el álbum

-mira, esta es nuestra boda-dice Hermione mostrándole la primera foto, pasa de hoja-y este es Draco Junior...

Draco estaba estupefacto. Sus hijos tenían la cara deforme

-son muy...atractivos-dice Draco

-claro, teniéndote como padre que esperabas-dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla

El sonido del teléfono hizo que Draco se levantara corriendo de la silla. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-"es que no funciona?!"

-si?...hola mamá-dice Draco-si, está aquí...toma Hermione-dice tendiéndole el teléfono

-hola Narcisa, si se lo acabo de enseñar-dice Hermione-dice que nuestros hijos son muy atractivos...vale mañana me llamas, un besazo, adiós Narcisa-colgó-toma-le tiende el teléfono a Draco.

-así que...mi madre y tu habláis muy a menudo-dice Draco intentando que su voz sonara tranquila.

-si...la llame porque necesitaba fotos de tu infancia para nuestro álbum-dice Hermione como si tal cosa. Draco coge su cerveza y le vuelve a dar un gran trago vaciándola-por cierto...no me habías dicho que llevabas pañales hasta los cinco años.

Draco se atragantó con la cerveza, mascullando por lo bajo dejó el bote sobre la mesa

-voy un momento al servicio...-dijo mientras se iba rápidamente al baño. Una vez dentro abrió el grifo para mojarse la cara, suspirando levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se fijaron en un cepillo rosa que reposaba al lado del suyo, de un tubo de crema para la zona intima de la mujer. Draco observó el baño más pálido de lo normal.

Salió hecho una furia del baño. Hermione le miraba sonriente.

-que haces esta noche? tengo una sorpresa!!!

-pues...tengo que trabajar...-dice Draco rápidamente

-que lastima...yo que tenia entradas para el partido de esta noche, y son asientos buenísimos, al pie de la pista donde se puede oler el sudor-dice Hermione mientras sonreía como una vampiresa. Draco se llevó una mano al mentón como haciendo que pensaba.

-esta bien...no pasa nada porque no vaya a trabajar

-genial!!!!!vamonos!!!-dice Hermione cogiendo su bolso

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-ha sido maravilloso!!!-exclama Hermione mientras se cogía del brazo de Draco. Ambos salían del teatro donde Celine Dion acabada de dar un concierto. Hermione había mentido, habían ido al teatro-que poder que tiene cantando.

Draco estaba mudo y pálido...se sentía enfermo.

No creía que pudiera aguantar más.

-"vamos Draco...solo cuatro días"-se dijo a si mismo intentando no ver la pantalla gigante que había cerca donde el partido se estaba retransmitiendo.

_**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**_

_Hola!!!Lamento la demora :( que os ha parecido el capi? ya quedan solamente un par de capítulos para el final._

_Mis disculpas por la tardanza pero estoy en plena faena con mis otros dos fanfics. Consejo de estudiantes...fin de curso..._

_En fin, un montón de problemas que me han hecho demorarme en colgar el capitulo._

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_Jean Potter Radcliffe:__ Muchas gracias por tu reviews...me da una lastima el pobre Draco, todo lo que tiene que aguantar con la "Hermione mala" xD ¿que te pareció el capi? Muxos besos linda!!_

_Isa:__ Holaaa!!lamento la demora, aquí tienes el capi 5 ¿te gustó? besitos!!!_

_Victoria Malfoy:__ Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta linda. Muchos besitos!!!_

_AnItA RaDcLiFfE:__ Hola!!!intentare mejorar las faltas, pero es que tengo la manía de después de escribirlo no repasarlo ¬¬, además no uso el Microsoff Word si no el WordPad y ese no tiene la herramienta de la ortografía. Intentare mejorarlo. Muxos besitos linda!!!!_

_Muchísimas gracias!!Espero vuestros reviews.Bexitooooooooooooooooooooos!!_

**Rianne**

_Publicado el: 26-05-06_


	6. La reencarnación de la niña del exorcist

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Como perder a un chico en 10 Días «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

**Capitulo 6.**** "La reencarnación de la niña del exorcista y problema de impotencia"**

-¡¿y después de todo eso aún no te ha dejado?! -exclamó Ginny mientras ella, Hermione y Luna tomaban el sol en la terraza.

-nooo...os aseguro que tengo que tomar medidas drásticas sobre este tema...no me lo explico- murmuraba Hermione

-¿eres pegajosa?- pregunta Luna

-pegajosa... quejica...cursi...

-dios...-murmura Ginny

-no lo entiendo!! me estoy poniendo de los nervios, a este paso no conseguiré el articulo!!- exclama Hermione, Ginny le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

-ni se te ocurra decir eso, eres la mejor en esto y se que lo conseguirás.

-no lo se chicas... ayudadme ¡¡necesito concentración y calcular meticulosamente el siguiente paso!!.

-podrías hablar de todos tus ex-novios

-vale, vale...pero estoy en alerta máxima ¡¡así no doblegaré a ese chico!! bueno...veré mañana que hago.

-¿mañana? ¿y por qué no esta noche?- pregunta Luna incorporándose

-hoy es la noche libre de los chicos, van a jugar a pocker- dice Hermione

-¿noche libre?

Hermione observó a sus dos amigas que sonreían malignamente.

-oh...si...noche libre

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-¿estáis preparados chicos?- pregunta Draco mientras le da una calada a su puro. Sus compañeros de juego, Blaise, Theo, Gregory y Maison también fumaban sus puros mientras observaban sus cartas.

-tu hablas- dice Blaise

-Draco dice...dos billetes

-seguro que tengo mas suerte que tu- dice Theo

-por qué estás tan seguro?

-yo no me tuve que tragar un concierto de Celine Dion

-ja ja-se "ríe" Draco dándole otra calada al puro y observando sus cartas- a eso se le llama amor verdadero chicos- concluye haciendo que los demás se rieran por lo bajini.

-no voy-dice Theo

-yo si...-dice Blaise poniendo mas fichas sobre el montón del centro- ¿estás seguro de que está enamorada de ti?

-completamente, está planificando la boda...dos parejas- dice dejando las cartas a la vista sobre la mesa.

-no...

-mierda...

Draco sonreía con autosuficiencia, de pronto unas llaves en la cerradura, una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose y una voz cantarina irrumpió en el salón donde los chicos jugaban a pocker. Draco se tornó pálido.

-hola cariñin!- dice con retintinin Hermione apareciendo por la puerta con una bandeja en la mano.

-hola Hermy- dice Draco girándose y sonriéndole...algo pálido a decir verdad, Hermione desaparece y va a la cocina.

-tiene una copia de la llave?- pregunta Zabini por lo bajo

-no te esperaba Hermy... ¿como tienes la llave?- dice alzando un poco la voz

-muy sencillo cariño, tu portero me ha hecho una copia- dice la voz de Hermione desde la cocina.

-a...mi portero...George...

-no te enfadas verdad, Dracky Pooh?- pregunta Hermione mientras aparece por el marco de la puerta y se acerca con cara de pena hacia Draco.

-para nada, nena...

-que bien!! he traído unos aperitivos...- dice mientras se acerca a la mesa

-genial...

Hermione se acerca a Blaise que masticaba una pizza, se la quita de la boca y le pone en su lugar un sándwich de pepino.

-la pizza es mala Blaise, en cambio te dejo estos sándwiches de pepino

Los chicos se miran entre ellos alucinados.

-servios- dice Draco para romper el silencio, los chicos cogieron dudosos un trozo de sándwich y se lo llevaron a la boca, no vomitaron de milagro...

-cof...cof...- tosía Hermione mientras apartaba el humo que ascendía hacia el techo proveniente de los puros de los chicos, Draco miraba a la chica, ella señalaba el puro y seguía tosiendo, Draco se lo saca de la boca y Hermione hace un gesto como que lo apague. Draco, derrotado, apaga el puro.

-gracias Draco- observa a los demos- esto va por todos! -y sale de la habitación.

En la cocina.

Hermione daba vueltas por la cocina dándose aire con las manos.

-tranquila, respira...todo marcha sobre ruedas- entonces se fija en una caja de pañuelos, coge uno y se dirige donde están los chicos, se acerca a Draco y le pone el pañuelo delante de la cara.

-suena...-le dice, los demás miraban la escena con la boca abierta menos Zabini que tenía en la cara una sonrisa.

-suena...-Draco miraba con la cara color cenizo el pañuelo- veo que a nadie le gustan los moquitos.

-yo no los soporto- contesta Zabini, Theo y los demás se ponían la mano delante de la boca para no reírse allí mismo, al final Draco, rendido, se suena en el pañuelo que le tendía Hermione. Entonces Hermione se fija en una planta que esta en uno de los muebles.

-no...-murmura por lo bajo, tira el pañuelo sobre la mesa donde están las fichas y se acerca a la planta sollozando- ¡¡nuestro helecho del amor!!

-no... cariño... está durmiendo

-JA! Has dejado que muera nuestro amor!!

Hermione llega a la cocina con el helecho, y se pone a escuchar la conversación de los chicos.

-mejor dejarlo para otro momento chicos.

-si porque ella está- Blaise se lleva un dedo a la sien como diciendo que está loca, Draco le imita...entonces aparece Hermione por el marco de la puerta con otro plato en la mano, se acerca despacio al rubio.

-¡¡insinúas que tengo problemas mentales!!- le grita tirando por los aires el contenido del plato, los chicos saltaron de sus sillas por el susto- se acabo!!!-da media vuelta y sale del comedor, Draco se levanta corriendo para ir detrás de ella dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta.

Hermione coge el helecho y lo pone delante de las narices de Draco.

-el helecho, NUESTRO helecho del amor se viene conmigo- y le cierra la puerta en las narices.

Una vez en el rellano, Hermione sonríe muuuuy contenta ¡¡por fin!!

Draco observaba anonadado la puerta.

-esperad aquí- les dice a los chicos mientras abre la puerta y desaparece- ¡¡¡un momento!!- le grita haciendo que se detuviera delante del ascensor- ¿que demonios ha pasado ahí adentro?

-lo siento, pero no puedo estar con una persona que piensa que estoy mal de la cabeza

-pero... ¿donde está la Hermione sexy, guapa y enrollada que conocí?

-¿significa que hemos terminado?- pregunta Hermione entrando en el ascensor

-eso creo...- dice mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo

-vale...-y la puerta del ascensor se cierra, Hermione se apoya contra la pared resoplando- ¡¡por fin!!

Draco entra en su casa donde todos le miraban con curiosidad

-se acabó

-noo!!- salta Blaise -vamos Draco, solo te quedan cuatro días!!!

-¡¡pero es que no habéis visto a esa chica!! ¡¡parecía la reencarnación del exorcista!! - exclama Draco.

-lo hemos visto- dice Theo

-no lo soportaba más...- murmuraba Draco estirándose de su pelo platino

-claro...Pansy y Michelle estarán comodísimas en su nuevo despacho...- decía como quien no quiere la cosa. Draco alzó la mirada y con un gruñido fue corriendo al balcón, y baja corriendo la escalera de incendios tropezándose una y mil veces, al final llega a la calle justo cuando Hermione salía sonriente por la puerta.

-¡¡Hermione!!- dice corriendo y poniéndose delante de ella, la chica le miraba con los ojos como platos- ¿puedes perdonarme cariño? ¡¡no se que me ha pasado!! ¡perdóname por favor!

-¿¡no has tenido ya bastante!? -dice Hermione incrédula

-estoy dispuesto ha hacer cualquier cosa... lo que sea

-levántate- le dice Hermione mirándole

Draco se levanta.

-tengo una idea...podríamos hacer terapia de pareja.

-¿¡terapia de pareja!? yo conozco a una psicóloga que haría autenticas maravillas contigo Draco Malfoy.

-si...necesito eso

-le pediré hora para una sesión de emergencia- dice mientras asiente con la cabeza

-lo..l. o que sea necesario _"todo sea por el reportaje..."_

Hermione se lleva una mano al mentón pensativa

-esta bien...

-gracias Hermione- dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla

-te quiero Draco... pero en este momento no me gustas nada- dice mientras sigue caminando- _"¿¡¡¡qué!!? ¿como es posible que después de esto aun siga en las mismas"_

Draco tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo- maldición...está loca...- murmuraba por lo bajo mientras entraba en su portal

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-si de verdad te comprometes a esto- decía Hermione mientras le arreglaba la corbata a Draco que se miraba el pelo en el espejo del ascensor- tienes que abrir tu corazón

-lo comprendo- decía Draco

Ambos salen al rellano y Hermione toca una puerta, le abre una Ginny con enormes gafas y una bata blanca, por supuesto Draco no sabía que la supuesta psicóloga era una de las mejores amigas de Hermione.

-Hermione Granger- dice con voz ronca Ginny- pueden pasar

Ambos entran al comedor de la casa con Ginny detrás de ellos

-antes de nada, ¿cómo piensan pagar esta sesión?

-¿cuanto es?- pregunta Draco sacando la cartera

-100 libras

-100 libras...-murmura Draco sacando los billetes, Ginny miraba a Hermione sonriente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?- pregunta Ginny

-siete días- contesta Hermione

-¿no le parece un poco pronto acudir a un psicólogo con solo una semana?- le pregunta Draco a Ginny

-bueno...Draco...no es una eternidad pero tampoco es solo un día... ¿ha visto el tono de voz que ha usado?

-desde luego...- apunta en la libreta- ¿como van sus relaciones sexuales?

-pues...esto...aun no hemos hecho nada- dice Draco

-cierto, Draco tiene un pequeño problema- dice mientras mueve un dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo

-no tengo ningún problema de impotencia- le reprocha Draco

-mmmmm- murmura la psicóloga

-ve como tiene un problema, Draco negar algo es ponerlo en evidencia- dice Hermione sabiamente.

-¡no tengo ningún problema! la única noche que podría haber pasado algo va y le pone nombre a mi...bueno a mi...¡¡le pone de nombre princesa Dracky!!

-creí que era un nombre precioso...

-ya veo...dime Draco, ¿cuando empezaron a interesarte los hombres?

Draco miraba a la psicóloga incrédulo.

-¡¿qué?!

-ya veo...- murmura Hermione, Draco la mira con los ojos como platos.

-se está equivocando, a mi me gustan las mujeres...solo me pasó eso.

-mi notar que a tu pasar algo- dice Hermione con voz cantarina

-¡eso! ¡Cuando ella hace eso me pongo de los nervios! ¡quieres parar!

-uu...Draco, noto que hay cierta rabia contenida

Hermione suelta una exclamación- ¿es colérico?

-¡no soy colérico!

-lo he captado...- murmura Hermione levantando las mano

-basta...

-respire hondo por favor, Draco

Draco le hace caso

-ahora déme la mano- dice mientras le tiende la mano.

-¿ui...queréis que os deje a solas?- pregunta Hermione

-no...

-¡le estás tirando los tejos a nuestra psiquiatra!

-yo no he...

-¡¡eres un ligón patológico!

-¡claro! Hace un momento era maricón y ahora soy un ligón patológico! no me hacen falta mas mujeres Hermione, tienes tantas personalidades que estoy todo el día ocupado.

Hermione le mira tristemente- eso me ha dolido.

-dime Draco, ¿te avergüenzas de Hermione?- pregunta Ginny

-si- dice Hermione cogiendo un pañuelo y quitándose las "lagrimas"

-no- contesta él

-¡te avergüenzas de mi!- solloza Hermione

-no me avergüenzo de ti.

-es como el día en que llamé a su madre...solo quería saludarla- esconde la cara detrás del pañuelo.

-eh...eh...- Draco le pasa un brazo por los hombros- ¿quieres hablar con mi madre? ¡Habla con ella! ¡¡Habla con toda la familia si quieres! solo tenemos que ir a Standly Street y pasar allí un fin de semana.

-¡¡vaya!! esa una idea muy positiva Draco, bien hecho- le felicita la psicóloga

-va...vale- seguía sollozando Hermione mientras le echaba miradas asesinas a la pelirroja sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

_**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**_

_Hola!!! Lamento la demora!! Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y según mis cálculos en poco menos de un mes terminaré el Fanfic, una auténtica pena porque le había cogido cariño al fic. Pero bueno, cosas que pasa no? n.n_

_Le deben de quedar tres o cuatro capítulos contando el epílogo._

_Gracias por los reviews que he recibido, ¡¡sois las mejores!!_

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_Maxia de Malfoy:__ La película es muchísimo mejor que el fic te lo aseguro, te recomiendo que la veas. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!!!_

_Ana:__ Gracias linda, lamento también esta demora pero ahora estoy de vacaciones n.n ¡Besos!_

_Isa:__ Me alegra que te gustase n.n ya queda menos para el final T.T ¡¡besos!!_

_AnItA RaDcLiFfE:__ Cierto, al fic no le quedan mas de tres o como mucho cuatro capítulos para que termine. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!!!_

_Jean Potter Radcliffe:__ Lo que pasa es que estuve de exámenes finales y me he demorado muchísimo en publicar estos dos capítulos, este y el anterior, además de que últimamente Fanfiction está dando problemas ya que no deja publicar los capítulos ¬¬ ¿Cuantas veces he tenido que ver la película? Pff... muchísimas la verdad xD cada vez que tengo que hacer un nuevo capi tengo que ver esa parte de la película :P ¡¡Gracias por tu review, besitos!!_

_Celestana:__ Muchísimas gracias, aunque yo considero que la película le da mil patadas a mi fic pero de todas formas muchísimas gracias linda!!n.n Me estoy leyendo poco a poco tu fic, lamento que tarde tanto pero hasta hace nada estaba de exámenes finales T.T ¡¡Besos!!_

_Muchísimas gracias!! Espero vuestros reviews. Bexitooooooooooooooooooooos!!_

_Rianne_

_Publicado el: 01-07-06_


	7. Una de suegros

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Como perder a un chico en 10 Días «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

**Capitulo 7 – Una de suegros. El amor fluye.**

Draco aparcó la Ducati negra en la entrada de su casa, se quitó el casco mientras Hermione contemplaba la casa. Era de las más grandes de la zona.

-¡que bonita es la casa de tus padres!- exclama Hermione

Ambos entran en la casa.

-¡¡mamá!! ¡¡Papá!! ya estamos aquí

-¡hola Draco cariño!- exclama su madre, una mujer alta y delgada, de rostro aristocrático, pelo rubio oscuro y ojos azueles, saliendo de la cocina, le da un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y posa su mirada en Hermione- ¡¡Hermione!! eres tan guapa como me imaginaba por teléfono.

-¡hola Narcisa!- dice Hermione abrazándola y dándole dos besos

-¡Draco!- exclama una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras

-hola Jenny, Jenny esta es Hermione, Hermione... mi prima Jenny- Jenny era la única morena de la familia pero como los mismos ojos grises que su primo.

-encantada Hermione, Narcisa nos ha hablado maravillas de ti, Draco... ayúdame con el pequeño Joey- dice mientras le muestra al bebé que sollozaba en sus brazos

-vale, Hermione... ves a la terraza con todos, enseguida voy.

-vale... - dice Hermione mientras se queda sola en el comedor. Observa atentamente el comedor, estaba decorado un poco excesivo para el gusto de Hermione aunque debía de reconocer que en esa casa se respiraba amor y cariño. Poco a poco fue acercándose a la terraza donde los familiares de Draco estaban sentados en la mesa jugando a las cartas.

-¡mentiroso!- exclama un hombre de pelo rubio platino sentado a la derecha de Narcisa.

-maldita sea...- murmura entre dientes otro hombre recogiendo unas cartas

Hermione se asoma precavida.

-¡Hermione tesoro! Pasa y siéntate con nosotros- dice Narcisa- este es el padre de Draco, Lucius- señala al hombre de su derecha, era idéntico a Draco pero mucho mas adulto.

-mucho gusto- dice Hermione

-vaya, tenemos visita ¡Hola preciosa!- dice Lucius

-y este de aquí es el tío Artemis- dice Narcisa, el tío Artemis era un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro como Narcisa y ojos verdes- este de aquí es Joel, el marido de Jenny- señala a un hombre corpulento, de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

-has llegado justo a tiempo para la última mano del mentiroso- dice Lucius entregándole las cartas del tío Artemis que abandona la partida.

-no se como se juega- dice Hermione observando las cartas

-es muy sencillo, tienes que deshacerte de todas las cartas, por ejemplo yo tiro dos ases- dice mientras coge un dos y un seis y los coloca boca abajo- ¿te lo crees?

Hermione observa de nuevo sus cartas, ella tiene tres ases, mira ceñuda las cartas tiradas por Lucius.

-mentiroso- dice al fin sonriente

-vaya, vaya tenemos a una nueva jugadora en la familia- dice Lucius sonriente. Draco aparece por la puerta con el pequeño Joey en brazos.

-aquí está mi niño- dice su padre cogiéndole en brazos, el pequeño era un Malfoy sin dudarlo, el poco pelo que tenía era casi blanco y en ese mismo momento tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Hermione hubiera jurado que los tendría grises.

-hola campeón, ¿una partida al mentiroso?- pregunta su padre. Draco se coloca en el sitio de Joey al lado de Hermione.

-bien, aquí van dos tres- dice Lucius

-mentiroso- dice Draco sin dejar de observar sus cartas, Hermione lo observa de reojo.

-vaya, que eres ¿un detector de mentiras?- dice su padre- ahí van dos seis

-un cuatro- dice Narcisa

-tres cincos- dice Draco colocando las tres cartas boca abajo

-mentiroso- dice Hermione mirándolo fijamente

-¡uou!- exclama Lucius

-cariño, ¿ves esa pizarra de la pared? Soy el ganador- dice Draco sonriente mientras señala una pizarra colgada de la pared, en ella se ve el nombre de Draco en la primera posición seguido del de Lucius.

-cierto, es el ganador ¿haber que tiene?- dice Lucius

-adelante cariño, levántalas- dice Draco retándola, Hermione levanta las cartas... tres cincos.

-bien... me toca...un seis

-verás... la regla del juego consiste en saber quien miente observándola atentamente.

-dos seis- dice Narcisa

-mentirosa- dice Draco sin despegar la vista de Hermione- y un huevo, mamá

Narcisa sonríe- voy a tener que darte un cachete

-mamá nunca ha sido buena jugadora, tiene un corazón demasiado blanco y puro en cambio papá es bastante bueno mintiendo.

Jenny aparece por la puerta al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿cómo van esas cartas?- pregunta acercándose a su marido y cogiendo en brazos a su hijo.

-Hermione le está dando un buen repaso a Draco...- dice Joey

-si, Draquito está coleccionando cartas- dice Narcisa

-esperad a que arranque... dos damas- dice colocándolas- ¿que dices a eso?

Hermione observa a Joey, este se rasca la oreja izquierda mientras Draco sigue observando sus cartas.

-mentiroso- dice Hermione sonriente, Draco coge las cartas provocando la risa general

-menuda paliza primito- dice Jenny sonriente

-calla...- dice gruñendo y mirando fijamente sus cartas.

-alguien ha encontrado la horma de su zapato- dice Narcisa, Hermione se acerca a Draco.

-verás querido, el truco consiste en calar a la gente- dice sonriendo pícaramente.

-dos reyes- dice colocándolas sobre la mesa.

Hermione observa a su alrededor donde el padre de Draco se rasca la nariz y Joey la oreja, Draco levanta la ceja interrogante mirando a todos los presentes.

-¿mentira?- dice Hermione dudosa

-¡sois unos tramposos! ¡Le estabais chivando a Hermione!- dice mientras se levanta y tira las cartas sobre la mesa riéndose.- ¡tu eres la mas tramposa!- señala a Hermione quien se estaba riendo a mandíbula abierta.- me engaña mi propia familia!! Aquí el único legal es el tío Artemis- grita mientras se acerca a abrazar al pobre hombre que dormía placidamente- ¡me voy con los niños! Ellos son menos mentirosos que vosotros.

-esperamos que vuelvas pronto Hermione, todos lo deseamos porque Draco a conseguido la peor puntuación desde los trece años- dice Narcisa. Hermione intenta sonreír pero esas palabras le habían calado...esa fabulosa familia no se merecía a alguien como ella.

-¿sus otras novias no sabían jugar al mentiroso?

-¿qué otras novias? ¡Tu has sido la primera que ha traído a casa!- dice Narcisa abrazando a Hermione- no le rompas el corazón- dice esto último susurrándolo en la oreja de Hermione. Después de esto último la castaña se sintió peor que una mierda.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Se despidieron de los padres de Draco diciéndoles que iban a dar una vuelta y subieron en la Ducati. Draco codujo hasta el puerto donde se podía apreciar el atardecer. Se quitó el caso dejándolo encima de un banco y se acercó a la castaña

-estás seguro?- pregunta Hermione mirando algo temerosa la moto.

-por supuesto, adelante- dice ayudándola a colocarse en la parte de delante, Hermione cogió el manillar algo dudosa. Draco se coloca detrás de ella apegándose a su espalda. Hermione le mira de reojo y sonríe.

-esto es el embrague- señala la palanca izquierda- el freno- aprieta la palanca derecha- las marchas las tienes abajo a la izquierda.

Hermione observa la palanca.

-primero le das un poco al embrague… y después de suelta el freno poco a poco…- le susurra, Hermione asiente y hace lo que le dice. La moto sale disparada haciendo que Draco salga hacia atrás cayendo por poco al suelo, después corre hacia la chica que intentaba manejar la moto y se sube de nuevo a su espalda de un salto.

-tienes que frenar- le dice, Hermione asiente y lo intenta de nuevo.

Poco a poco la Ducati comienza a moverse mientras el motor ronronea.

-uala! Perfecto preciosa- dice Draco abrazándola desde atrás, Hermione sonríe mientras se acerca un poco mas a su espalda, era reconfortante.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Aparcaron la moto mientras Draco se acercaba a un puesto de helados y compraba dos.

-ir en moto tiene sus ventajas, gastas menos gasolina, no hay atascos… aparcas donde te da la gana- dice acercándose a Hermione, ella seguía sentada sobre la moto mientras miraba ceñuda el manillar, pensativa.

-al fin y al cabo, a las chicas les gusta esto, no?- dice divertido mientras come de su helado.

Un camión se abre paso entre los coches pasando justo por encima de dos charcos llenos de barro salpicando a los dos.

-será imbecil!- exclama el rubio mientras le tira el helado a la camioneta y observa su pelo brillante y suave todo lleno de barro y su perfecta camisa blanca mojada.

Hermione ríe sonoramente mientras se escurre los rizos castaños.

-estas muy guapo- dice Hermione mirando al chico que empieza a reírse- dime una cosa, de verdad a las chicas les gusta eso?

-ya lo creo, esto les encanta- dice intentando quitarse los trozos de barro de la cara.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Condujeron, esta vez Hermione llevaba la moto, hasta casa de los padres del chico. Aparcaron en el garaje.

-he girado!- grita la castaña eufórica

-ya conduces como una profesional!- dice Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras baja de la moto.

Entraron a casa y ambos se dirigieron directamente al baño a mirarse al espejo.

-deaj! Que asco- dice Hermione mirándose

-esta ducha es traicionera- dice el chico inclinándose hacia el grifo de la ducha- la fría es caliente y la caliente fría.

Hermione se sienta en la taza del váter y observa al chico.

-además, si alguien tira de la cadena te puedes escaldar- dice girándose con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro aun salpicado de barro- las toallas están ahí- señala un montón de toallas.

Observa a la chica que permanece seria.

-estás bien?

-si, por supuesto… estoy mejor que bien- dice la chica intentando sonreír- me encanta todo lo de esta casa, la calidez, los olores, el ruido… todo.

-los olores serán porque mi madre hace unos guisos espectaculares.

Hermione baja la mirada. Draco se acerca y se agacha quedando frente a frente con la castaña.

-que te ocurre?- pregunta preocupado.

-cuando hoy tu madre me ha abrazado, lo ha hecho de corazón- dice mientras sus ojos marrones comienzan a nublarse. Le encantaba esa familia y no se merecían a alguien como ella, Draco no se merecía que ella estuviera en su vida.

-cariño, eso es estupendo- dice Draco colocándole unos rizos detrás de la oreja- sonríe, quiero verte sonreír.

Hermione hace el esfuerzo ganándose un beso por parte del platino.

Le mira con sus grandes ojos marrones antes de acercarse de nuevo al chico y besarlo suavemente en los labios.

La chica sonríe de medio lado divertida mientras levanta los brazos. El chico parpadea antes de comprender que es lo que ella quiere.

Poco a poco le levanta la camisa empapada de barro sacándosela por la cabeza, Hermione hace lo mismo con la suya dejando al descubierto el pecho lampiño y pálido del rubio. Vuelve a besarlo.

Draco coloca una mano en la espalda desabrochándole el sujetador y otra en el cuello, acercándola más a él. La chica lleva las manos a su cinturón y comienza a desabrocharlo.

Las prendas mojadas poco a poco fueron esparciéndose por el baño mientras el chico conducía torpemente a la castaña hasta la ducha cerrando las cortinas cuando consiguieron entrar.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-ha sido un honor tenerte en esta casa, Hermione- dice Narcisa abrazando a la chica

-vuelve cuando quieras!- grita Lucius.

Hermione y Draco se despiden de los Malfoy mientras conducen hacia el puerto donde un barco los esperaba de regreso a casa.

La brisa era agradable, pero lo más agradable era sentir los brazos de Draco rodeándola desde atrás mientras las gaviotas surcaban el cielo y el sol se colaba entre los edificios. Draco entrelazó los dedos con los de su pequeña mano mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Esto se le estaba escapando de las manos, no podía… no…

Esto no tenía que pasar. Cerró los ojos intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran. Draco no se dio cuenta, solo que cuando la chica tembló entre sus brazos la abrazó aún más fuerte. Hermione apretó la mandíbula. NO.

_**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**_

_Antes que nada, ¡¡INFORME!! He actualizado el fanfic, desde el primer capítulo hasta el último cambiando el formato de escritura y corrigiendo las faltas de ortografía, además de arreglar unas cuantas cosas._

_Ahora si._

_Hola!!! Regresé y lamento mucho la tardanza. He estado con los ánimos bastante decaídos y he dejado bastante de lado todos mis fanfics en general. Pero ahora he regresado, ya he hecho varias actualizaciones y ya le tocaba a este fanfic n.n, aquí os traigo el séptimo capitulo de este fic que no pasará de los diez capítulos con lo que queda muy poquito para el final ._

_Muchas gracias por su reviews y su paciencia ¡¡sois unas santas aguantándome jajajajaja :D_

_Ahora las contestaciones!!!_

_**Silviota**: A mí también me hizo muchísima gracia la parte del exorcista, esa y la del mote de Dracky son las mejores partes. ¡Muchas gracias por el review linda!_

_**Celestana:** ¡Hola!, Muchas gracias linda por el review, se que la película es mil veces mejor que el fanfic, pero intento escribirlo lo mejor que puedo :D ¡¡Besos y cuídate!!_

_**Annie radcliffe:** Muchas gracias guapa, me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi fic. ¡Un beso enorme y cuídate!_

_**ChicaMalfoy:** Para mí que Hermione es muy cruel con el pobre Draquito, pero en fin... ¡gracias por el review guapísima!_

_Shezhid: ¡Pobrecitos los dos! Jejeje, esta es una de las mejores partes de la película n.n. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el review. ¡Besos y cuídate linda!_

_**sabriny7:**__ ¡Te recomiendo la película ! Es muy chistosa. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review guapa! ¡Besos y cuídate!_

_**samantha gaunt:**__ Tranquila, no es que haya dejado el fanfic, simplemente es que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar antes. Lamento la demora linda, ¡muchas gracias por el review!_

**Ivtacroa osnaleg**_: Hola! Bueno, como ya he mencionado he estado bastante decaída por diversos asuntos y había dejado de lado todos mis fanfics. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y tranquila que el fanfic lo terminaré n.n Besos!!!_

_**Lleany-uchiha:**__ Hola lindisima! Muchas gracias por el review y no te preocupes por la tardanza. En cuanto a los de las vacaciones pues he estado por Alicante, Villajoyosa y Xávea ¡Muchos besos!_

**Daniih**_: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic n.n_

_Un beso enorme guapa!!_

**Loretitokinomoto**___ Pues te recomiendo que la veas, es muy chistosa y graciosa. Es una de mis favoritas y por eso me animé a escribirla cambiando los personajes por los de Harry Potter n.n Un beso enorme, que estés bien y gracias por el review!_

**Layna Granger**_: Hola guapa! Pues muchas gracias por haberte pasado y leer uno de mis humildes fanfics n.n También me alegra mucho que te guste. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre las respuestas a los reviews creo que está prohibido, pero después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar he decidido que todas las lectores merecían que les contestara una por una los reviews, próximamente no lo haré por si acaso._

_Muchísimas gracias!! Espero vuestros reviews. Bexitooooooooooooooooooooos!!_

_Rianne_

_Publicado el: 30-07-07_


	8. No puedo hacerlo

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Como perder a un chico en 10 Días «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

**Capitulo 8 – No puedo hacerlo.**

-¿esta es tu casa?- pregunta Draco una vez hubieron llegado al portal de casa de la chica. Habían dejado la moto aparcada unos cuantos metros alejados de la puerta de Hermione y habían caminado cogidos de la mano.

Hermione no sabía como actuar, así que se despidió de Draco con la mano dándose la vuelta.

-¡espera! Mi jefe da una fiesta mañana por la noche por lo de los diamantes que te comenté. Quiero que me acompañes- dijo serio y muy seguro.

La chica suspira mientras baja las escaleras.

-de acuerdo- dice la chica

-¿en serio?- dice Draco sin poder ocultar su alegría. Hermione le mira fijamente a los ojos.

-si

-como mi novia- dice conservando su seriedad.

-¿me estás llamando tu novia?- pregunta Hermione poniéndole las manos en los hombros y riendo.

-mañana es el décimo día que salimos, ¿verdad?- el chico asiente- entonces mañana veremos si somos eso- le guiña el ojo y se acerca de nuevo al portal.

-por cierto, no hagas planes para el decimotercero día, por que… ¡tengo entradas para el partido!- dice el chico enseñándole las entradas- no son tan buenas como las tuyas… pero servirán.

Hermione se acerca y coge una de las entradas mientras le da un beso a Draco en los labios y lo abraza. Se separan.

-hasta mañana- dice Draco dando media vuelta en dirección a su moto.

Hermione lo ve marchar mientras se muerde el labio. Suspiró derrotada y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Una vez entró en su apartamento supo que estaba perdida.

-¡¿pero que demonios te pasa?!- exclama- ¡trabajo! ¡Recuerda tu trabajo! Recuerda lo que conseguirás si lo logras- se dirige a la cocina a por algo fresco. Una limonada iría bien. Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras miraba la limonada, pensativa.

La imagen de Draco, su sonrisa, sus increíbles ojos grises… todo él daba vueltas en su mente. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-me estoy comportando como si tuviera quince años- se reprendió. Enchufó la televisión. Estaban dando las noticias.

-y hoy Celine Dion ha vuelto a conmocionar al público con su actuación de Miami- comentaba el corresponsal de la ciudad. La chica cambió de canal. Celine Dion ¡NO!

-el tiempo estará muy gris estos días…- estaban dando el tiempo. Volvió a cambiar de canal. Grises… ¡NO!

¿Era ella o todos los canales le hacían recordarle? Apagó la televisión completamente furiosa y lanzó el mando a distancia lejos de su vista. Cogió un cojín y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

No podía hacerlo, sencillamente se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Del único hombre del que no tendría que haberlo hecho. Si, definitivamente era idiota… tenía la oportunidad de poder escribir lo que quisiera al alcance de su mano y, ¿por culpa de un rubio guaperas iba a arrojarlo por la borda?

Ahogó la cabeza dentro del cojín, gimió mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado a su lado. Sus viajes, los partidos que habían visto. Los momentos graciosos, ¿cómo podía alguien haberla aguantado tanto tiempo sin mandarla literalmente a la mierda?

Draco era bondadoso, pacífico, detallista y sincero. Era guapo, tenía una buena carrera, una familia fantástica. Además era muy atractivo, poseía un porte de elegancia que muchos envidiarían. Era el chico perfecto… y ella no podía amarlo.

Harta de quedarse quieta pensando se dirigió al equipo de música, música animada era lo que necesitaba. Elvis por ejemplo.

_To give it everything in the love  
Nonsubjects to it  
Strong and to send itself  
To love, to wish… is not a crime  
by which you must pay.  
Still you are in time  
to face already._

_(Darlo todo en el amor_

_No temas a ello_

_Se fuerte y lánzate_

_Amar, desear... no es un crimen_

_por el cual debas pagar._

_Aún estás a tiempo_

_enfréntate ya)_

Hermione sonrió ante tales palabras.

Después de todo, ¿Quién era ella para enfrentarse a las palabras del rey?

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Cuando Hermione Granger llegó a la redacción de Glamour lo hizo con una idea fija en la cabeza. Sin paso vacilante y sin parar a saludar a sus dos mejores amigas se dirigió hacia el despacho de su jefa.

-¿si?- pregunta Angeline Pernet sentada en su cómodo sillón.

-Angeline-comenzó a relatar Hermione- no puedo escribir el artículo- comentó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

La pelirroja de su jefa la miró incrédula.

-¿se te ha estropeado el ordenador?- preguntó con sorna

-es que… he conocido mejor a ese hombre y…

-Hermione… ¿ves algún uniforme con rayas en mi vestuario?

-no…

-eso es porque no estamos en los boy scouts, soy tu jefa, Hermione. Escribirás el artículo- concluyó con decisión mientras se levantaba del escritorio y se acercaba a una mesa colocaba en uno de los laterales, se la mostró a Hermione- esta portada se está imprimiendo en estos momentos. Además de un artículo sobre diamantes que cubrirá mi cuota durante algunos meses…- murmuró mientras leía con detenimiento la portada- … quiero una copia en mi mesa en cuarenta y ocho horas, Hermione.

-de acuerdo, pero Angeline…

-nada de peros! Lo escribirás porque eres una profesional.

La castaña asintió y salió del despacho con la cabeza gacha.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-entonces vas a continuar?- preguntó Ginny mientras las tres se encontraban en la cafetería de la redacción tomando café.

-no tengo elección, Ginny… esa Angeline es demasiado testaruda y está empeñada en que termine el artículo.

-pero si ya lo tienes terminado, Hermione- aportó Luna

-ya… pero…- no terminó la frase, miraba su tazón de café con tristeza.

Ginny y Luna se miraron entre si.

-bueno, ahora deberías de pensar fríamente que es lo que vas a ponerte esta noche- dice Luna

-esta noche?

-por supuesto… acaso lo has olvidado? El platino te invitó a esa fiesta de diamantes.

Hermione abrió los ojos, asustada.

-mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo!- exclama poniéndose en pie y cogiendo el bolso y el abrigo- mierda, mierda… el vestido…

-¿quieres que te ayudemos!?- pregunta Ginny mientras seguía sentada en la mesa, la castaña niega con la cabeza mientras corre hacia la salida.

-ya se cual ponerme!!!- les grita antes de desaparecer por la puerta en dirección a la tienda de vestidos más cercana a la redacción.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Una limusina negra aparcó justo delante de la puerta de casa de Hermione. Draco Malfoy vestido con un impecable traje negro con corbata gris y camisa blanca salía de la limusina consultando el reloj de oro de su muñeca. Buena hora.

Se giró para ver su reflejo en el espejo del coche negro y lo que vio en el lo dejo de piedra.

Justo a sus espaldas Hermione salía de la puerta con un vestido largo de color rojo. El vestido era de tirante fino y con un escote normal. La chica sonrió mientras daba una vuelta completa revelando su espalda completamente desnuda que su pelo recogido dejaba a la vista.

Draco tragó saliva. Estaba preciosa.

-estas preciosa- le dijo con sinceridad mientras se acercaba a ella con una rosa blanca en la mano.

Hermione la aceptó gustosa mientras observa al rubio.

-tu tampoco estás mal, graciosillo.

Draco le tendió el brazo que Hermione aceptó y ambos bajaron la escalinata en dirección a la limusina.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

El local estaba bellamente adornado, muy lujoso y lo más significativo de todo era que todas las mujeres presentes llevaban como complemento diamantes.

-menudo ambiente- murmuró Hermione observando a su alrededor.

Unos metros de donde se encontraba la pareja unos Blaise y Theo brindaron con champagne.

-bien por la terapia de pareja- comentó Blaise sonriente mientras justo detrás Pansy y su compañera fruncían el ceño.

-voy a la barra a por un par de copas- le dijo el rubio a Hermione que asintió.

-buena idea…

-mientras tanto, ves a esa mesa- le dijo en el oído mientras le señalaba con la mano una mesa repleta de diamantes- y escárchate un poco.

Hermione abrió la boca.

-¿puedo llevarlos?

-claro, las señoras pueden…

Hermione se acercó con elegancia hacia la mesa sin despegar sus ojos de los diamantes.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-Phillip Perkinson!!!- exclama una voz cantarina- que gusto verte!

-Angeline Pernet, cuanto tiempo- dice el señor Perkinson saludando a la pelirroja. La señorita Pernet portaba una corona y un collar de diamantes.

-te gusta? A mi me encanta tu idea… no se como lo has conseguido, pero la fiesta es ideal.

-si… con algunos contactos se hacen maravillas Angeline, oh! Discúlpame, me llaman.

-así que lo has conseguido, verdad Draco?- pregunta Pansy en la barra-la cuestión es… está enamorada?

-eso lo averiguaremos esta noche- dice Draco mientras ambos miran a Hermione coger una pulsera de diamantes de la mesa.

-oh no, insisto!- dice un hombre de edad avanzada mientras le quita la pulsera de diamantes- tanta belleza debería de llevar un bello complemento…- coge un precioso collar de diamante- Isadora…

-oh no, me llamo Hermione

-un placer Hermione, pero esta es Isadora, catorce quilates… es un precioso collar.

Hermione nota el peso de su collar en su pecho y suspira. Era realmente precioso.

-un bello ángel caído del cielo… yo soy Fransois.

-Hermione Granger- contesta la castaña con una dulce sonrisa mientras el hombre le besa con galantería la mano.

-la señorita Granger llevará el Isadora esta noche- dice el hombre a un guardia de seguridad que llevaba una libreta en la mano.

Pansy y Michelle se alejan de la barra riendo.

-tienes competencia, Malfoy…- se oye susurra a Michelle.

Draco se gira hacia el camarero.

-dos copas, por favor.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-creeis que lo ha conseguido?- pregunta el señor Perkinson acercandose a las dos chicas. Pansy sonríe

-yo creo que no

-quien sabe… voy a averiguarlo- dice Phillip mientras avanza hacia Hermione la cual se encontraba buscando su nombre en una de las mesas- disculpe, Hermione, verdad?

La castaña asiente.

-soy Phillip Perkinson.

-oh! El jefe de Draco, mucho gusto.

-el placer es mío, Hermione. He oído que has sido de mucha ayuda en la inspiración de Draco… y la verdad es que eres la inspiración personificada. ¡No hay diamante mayor que el resplandor de una mujer enamorada!

Hermione sonríe.

-no, no… se equivoca. No estoy enamorada- dice ladeando la cabeza.

-no? Me habré equivocado.

-yo… solo hace diez días que le conozco- comenta Hermione- y no puedo… le aseguro que no estoy… en…- intenta terminar la frase pero sus ojos se posan en la figura del rubio que se encontraba hablando con una pareja. La castaña bebe de su copa rápidamente.

Phillip Perkinson asiente con la cabeza mientras sonríe dulcemente.

-Draco es un hombre muy afortunado- le dice mientras le coloca una mano sobre el hombro- discúlpeme.

Hermione asiente aún sin poder articular palabra.

-espere!! No se lo diga… por favor…- intenta decir la castaña mientras es observaba por dos anonadadas Pansy y Michelle.

Mientras, Draco es abordado por sus dos compañeros.

-te quiere, no te quiere?- pregunta Blaise.

-eso lo vamos a ver ahora- dice el rubio con las dos copas en ambas manos.

El señor Perkison se acerca por detrás.

-Draco… la he visto, la he conocido y tú ganas. Prepara tu propuesta- dice pasando de largo dejando a Draco con la boca abierta.

-si señor!!!- exclama Blaise abrazando a Theo

-enhorabuena campeón!- dice Theo

-vamos a celebrarlo!!- dice Blaise alejándose del rubio

Draco seguía estático en su sitio.

Una figura se acerca por detrás del rubio.

-perdón, tu eres el nuevo chico que se encargará de la campaña de los diamantes…?- pregunta Angeline Pernet

-ella me quiere- murmura el rubio

-me alegro por usted… y por quien quiera que sea ella- dice Angeline mirando a su alrededor

Justo en una de las mesas, Hermione esperaba con paciencia.

Blaise y Theo iban a sentarse con ella cuando Pansy y Michelle los abordaron.

-Draco ha ganado con trampas… ella ya sabía lo de la apuesta por la campaña de diamantes y solo ha fingido…- dice Pansy mientras Michelle se cruza de brazos- disfrutad mientras podáis…

Ambos chicos se miran entre si algo atemorizados antes de sentarse uno a cada extremo de Hermione.

-nos recuerdas?- pregunta Blaise, Hermione asiente.

-te pediríamos por favor que cuando llegue nuestro jefe hagas como si no supieras nada de la apuesta… ya sabes.

Hermione frunce el ceño.

-o sea… que finge que le quieres de verdad- dice Theo intentando que la castaña comprendiera.

Hermione por momentos se perdía en esa conversación, ¿de que hablaban esos dos?

**oOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

-y mi redactora es genial… una maravilla- seguía relatando a Angeline a Draco mientras ambos avanzaban hacia la mesa.

-discúlpame Angeline, pero esa precisa chica de vestido rojo llamada Hermione me está esperando.

-Hermione Granger? Pero si es mi redactora… ahora está trabajando en un verdadero reportaje… Como perder a un chico en diez días- exclama la pelirroja felizmente- y al pobre chico con el que está saliendo le hace cosas realmente atroces… jajajaja- se reía mientras Draco fruncía el ceño-incluso le puso nombre a su… a su…- pero la voz se le congelo al ver la reacción de Draco.

Angeline Pernet supo demasiado tarde que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

_**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**_

_Hola!!! Regresé y lamento mucho la tardanza. No sabría que excusa daros porque he tenido varios motivos, el primero sobre todo han sido mis estudios (los cuales no me están yendo muy bien), los ánimos y la inspiración._

_Pero como soy testaruda y además siempre cumplo lo que digo no me doy por vencida y voy a terminar este fanfic n.n_

_Este es el capítulo ocho y según mis cálculos el Fanfic terminará en el capítulo nueve o diez (según lo largo que haga el siguiente capítulo o si hago un Epílogo)_

_Después de las debidas disculpas pasamos a agradecer uno por uno todos los reviews!! Además de que sois unas santas aguantándome ha estas alturas xD_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

_**Celestana (muchas gracias por tu review! me ha ayudado mucho, eres fantastica!!!)**_

_**Katurix Gaunt, Lilian Malfoy, Krissalis Potter, Maya.Evanns, cristy, fantyhp, MuciFan17, DaniiBlack.**_

_Y a aquellas personas que leen el fanfic y no dejan review... se que estais ahí!!! gracias a vosotros tambien. _

_Nos vemos pronto!!_

_No olvidéis de dejar los reviews :D_

_**Rianne.**_

_Publicado el 1-02-08_


	9. NOTA INFORMATIVA

¡Hola a todos!

Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, muchísimas cosas y bueno tampoco voy a contaros mi vida ahora mismo pero sí, soy Rianne aunque ahora me haya cambiado el nick de Fanfiction a Soori90 xDDD tranquilos, podéis seguir llamándome Ri-chan como siempre ^^.

Dejo esta pequeña nota informativa para avisar de que he abierto un Livejournal dónde estoy colgando tantos las historias publicadas aquí como algunas otras que tengo de creación propia y original. Podéis encontrar la dirección del livejournal en mi perfil o bien con este link ( soorianne. Livejournal ) quitando como siempre los espacios.

Debo avisar también que planeo TERMINAR todos mis fanfics, ni será hoy ni mañana pero los que vayan más adelantados. Y no solo esto, lo estoy reescribiendo desde el principio.

Es normal, hace años que escribí todas las historia y creo que he madurado y escribo mejor que antes así que, si os sigue interesando, voy a corregir todos los fanfics desde el principio hasta llegar al capítulo actual dónde estén y una vez publicados borraré esta nota informativa.

Los fanfics de "Ángel Caído" y "Cómo perder a un chico en diez días" también serán revisados, corregidos y publicados tanto aquí como en el livejournal. Tened paciencia con ambos porque tengo que replantearme de nuevo toda la historia de "Ángel Caído", el que creo que terminaré antes será el de Harry Potter porque le quedan como mucho dos capítulos.

Dicho esto si queréis lanzarme tomates por todos estos años sin dar noticias los recibiré gustosamente, si me mandáis algún review apoyando mi idea del livejournal (o pasándoos por allí y dejando un comentario en mis historias originales) seré la mujer más feliz del universo. Y mando esta nota informativa porque es un día muy curioso, 12 del 12 del 2012... será alguna señal del cosmos para que me ponga al día con mis fanfics pendientes xD.

¡Un beso a todos!

Ri-chan.

12-12-2012


End file.
